


十字架上的圣痕

by MesmericIllusion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Belief, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Demons, Exorcisms, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Miracles, Mystery, Suspense
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmericIllusion/pseuds/MesmericIllusion
Summary: 那是在80年代。主张“质疑一切，你就是天才”的修士马尔科姆侯恩，来到伊米霍尔德小镇，意图解决棘手的“圣痕”问题。
Comments: 1





	1. 試探·第一幕

**Author's Note:**

> If you want enjoy this story,but your native language is not Chinese, Welcome to what I think is the best translation site out there → https://fanyi.caiyunapp.com/#/

###  ** **1.** **

女人身材臃腫，哈欠連連，眯縫著眼將我從頭到腳打量了半天。和我之間隔著個櫃檯的她，被黯淡大波浪所圍困的腦袋裏寫滿了“宿醉到此一遊”。香水混合著酒精味，廉價又嗆鼻，我被熏得愈發精神，真怕今晚迷糊的時候突然想起這後勁十足的氣味，連入睡也忘得一乾二淨。

要知道就這麼個奇貨還是我摁了半天鈴才叫出來的，她的手倒稱得上是纖纖素手，可惜指甲塗上了豔俗的紅，我注意到這手是因為她用指尖揉了揉眼角的分泌物，還很自然地抹到了櫃檯堆得高高的報紙角上。我對她說我要入住，她回了我一句：“啊？”我只能一字一句重複一遍。

這回她瞪直眼睛，抽了下鼻子，“我得說你把我驚著了，現在是淡季——你是為了他來的，你也是個神父？”

確切地說，我只是個修士。不過她愛怎麼叫都行，神職種類那麼多，誰指望她能分得清啊。

她嘴裏嘖嘖稱奇，好似我的到來令這裏蓬蓽生輝——這念頭確實愚蠢，她接下來咯咯笑著來了這麼一句：“哈哈，別怪我沒禮貌，你看起來可不太像神職人員呐！”

她眼裏的我應該從事何種職業才算合了她的心意呢？我就這麼問出來了。

她一點都不在乎我怎麼想，居然還認真地托起下巴，“你要是不說，我還以為我丈夫的願望終於實現了。他是鎮治安官，每天都在抱怨給他打下手的小員警是個蠢貨，希望能派來個機靈些的。你看起來倒像剛從警校畢業。其實湯姆是多麼老實的小夥子，只是手腳不太麻利而已，他對自己的屬下太苛責了……喏，”她拿回登記簿，媲美黑眼圈的眼影中間渾濁的眸子盯著我剛簽完的名字瞅了半天，另一只手勾著鑰匙圈，伸到我面前，“房間在樓上。”

我轉過身，踏上第一個臺階，木制樓梯的吱呀聲中夾雜著她的不滿：

“你難道就沒什麼要問我的嗎？”

我揣起鑰匙，把行李箱放在一邊，就勢坐在樓梯旁擺著的沙發椅上，“那你肯定是有我不問都想說的東西了。”

重新得到關注的寂寞女人繼續洋洋自得，撐著腮幫子的粗壯的胳膊換了一只，“好小子，典型私家偵探的做派嘛。那事一發生，加上你就來了倆。有個女記者先你一步，問東問西，”她眉間多了幾道豎痕，“誰允許她晃來晃去，打探個沒完沒了的？”

已經有新聞從業者嗅到腐肉的氣息，接下來就會是荒誕不經的報導，出自一位年輕的女記者之手，從哪得出年輕這個結論，老闆娘這副樣子就說明了一切。必要的時候我得適當警告一下，畢竟教會已經受夠了那些一字不改就可以拍b級恐怖片的新聞故事了。為了吸引眼球，他們做出什麼我都不會驚訝。

“噢，神父，我可以和你說說話嗎？”

我才發現沙發椅旁邊那張輪椅轉過來了，腿上攤著圍巾的老太婆坐在上面，乾癟的嘴唇就快包不住假牙，兩只眼球各蓋著一層翳，她就用這雙白眼盯著我。

想必伊米霍爾德的這家旅館平生意冷清，討論何為其存在的意義這一事情本身就無意義，只得接受存在即合理。

“我們的老黛比終於找到個肯聽她發牢騷的人啦！盡情地跟他告狀吧，要不先給他講下你的女兒是怎麼虐待你的——你有地方去吧，神父？”

可我都點了頭啊。

“噢，你是除了醫生之外第二個肯陪著我的人，好心的神父！”她攥著裙角的手如深秋的枯枝，在秋風中抖個不停，“也是城裏來的。你也會長長久久地呆在這裏嗎？”她給了我一個幅度不小的笑臉，我感到後背的冷意。

“很遺憾，這個神父可不是閑著沒事晃悠到這裏的，來吧，該出去轉轉了。”老闆娘把報紙抓起捆成一團，煙灰缸裏濺出不少尼古丁的屍體，她把它們丟進壁爐，踱到老人身後，握住把手就要推走她的老娘。

老人佈滿雞皮的脖子硬是轉過來，臉上的褶皺正對著我。她字正腔圓地吐出一句話：

“現於此地的神跡，你將有幸見證，這至高無上的榮耀，不容許你這個罪人有一絲一毫的拒絕！”

做完彌撒，領到聖體。費南主教接到了一則報告。伊米霍爾德的鎮民們在告別了因失火而棄用的舊教堂之後，全票通過蓋一座新教堂的決定就顯得順理成章。而就在不久前，這個有關於信仰的工程已經落成，佈置問題則由該教區的神職人員自行負責。當然，淳樸的鎮民們也會搭把手。

比如一個15歲的男孩，年幼時也能給唱詩班帶來天籟之音。他當時和其他人一起忙於規整大大小小的必需品，應該沒有在掃地或者搬長椅，也不是擦拭鋼琴，據他們說是幹著暫時看不見雙手的活，好像是抱著一個箱子，著重強調他是因為他接下來的遭遇就是重頭戲。

起初的徵兆就是地板遭遇了血漏病，這樣的形容算是貼切。同樣沒閑著的神父抽空聽完某個人的告解，對他說你已被寬恕，拎起水桶，準備把地板拖個乾淨。他一低頭，就瞧見發黑的汙跡，在光潔的地面上甚是扎眼。

他疑心運過來的汽油沒蓋好蓋子，還沾染上灰塵，要是重演之前的悲劇就太可怕了。他循著它們走去，一滴一滴的汙跡隨著腳步的接近而變紅。在門外，他發現了男孩。這下他才明白過來那是什麼，來自於男孩正要把箱子放到卡車上的雙手手背，紅色從綻開的窟窿裏流出，順著小臂滴落而下。

應對這種突發的血腥事件，他顯然經驗不足，猛地叫出男孩的名字，讓那不幸的人一頭栽倒在地上。

幾個熱心腸的鎮民放下手裏的活，把不省人事的男孩送到鎮診所。那裏的人也摸不著頭腦，這種程度的傷所附贈的一陣陣襲來的疼痛感，讓人反胃得直不起腰，怎還能托著分量十足的物件？他的雙手已經被貫穿，一天以後，雙腳也出現了相同的傷口，護士信誓旦旦，表示他絕無可能被迫害或是接觸什麼傷人的兇器。

除了表示驚奇，他們無法做到什麼，只得將他送去就近城市的醫院，那裏的醫護人員也愛莫能助，只能盯著檢查結果，期望瞧出什麼名堂，還有準備好許多紗布，以及把此事報告給員警，畢竟這也許是一起虐待事件。

在員警也查不出所以然的時候，神父提出了聖痕的可能性。我，在主教辦公室內，聽完費南那一長串的“簡要”介紹，回到公寓，收拾了些東西，但就是找不到那頂帽子，眼看車要晚點，我趕忙拎起箱子出了門。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知亲爱的读者可否看得出，“帽子”是对《驱魔人》的小小致敬。


	2. 試探·第二幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记者与护士，两位女性的交锋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意“绵羊”

###  ** **2.** **

前面走著一只羔羊，扭著胖嘟嘟的臀部怡然自得。它的牧者也即它的主人，放任它在這寒風中獨自逡巡。寒風咀嚼著沙石，等到終於膩味之後，就一股腦把它們吐在我的臉上。

這小鎮比想像中的寬敞多了，小徑曲折，一排排大同小異的矮房子。我所在的教區，人人都知道馬爾科姆·侯恩是一個分不清東南西北的蠢傢伙。一輛卡車從身旁的土路開過，和我打了個照面的司機把油門踩到底，絕塵而去，這就是他們的待客之道。我猜我走了——我一廂情願認為是半個鐘頭——烏雲漸漸熄滅正午的陽光，我愣是找不到一個可供問路的鎮民。

他們就算將午餐之外的事物拋之腦後，倒不至於扔著一只私有財產亂跑。它正在路旁啃著枯草根的時候，我慢悠悠地跟在它身後。

我們兜兜轉轉，來到了一條鐵路旁，它用蹄子敲了敲鐵軌，差點就要站上去，這個淘氣的舉動終於引來了一位調停者。他一把抱起了它，“終於找到你這個_害群之馬_了，”粗獷的嗓音對準了我，“鬼鬼祟祟地跟蹤一只羊？新奇。你是想去警局呢……還是找酒館啊？”

我仔仔細細打量著他，這是一個魁梧的農場主，圍巾上的絡腮胡黑灰夾雜。他對溫度不以為然，皮圍裙下穿著一件白色半袖衫，裸露的皮膚經過風吹日曬，只差一頂牛仔帽。

現在他的鬍子和羊毛親密接觸，羊羔在他懷裏拼命掙扎，卻只是徒勞。他渾濁的雙眼死盯著我，我咽了口唾沫，他則朝地上吐了口痰。

“你們的男孩不需要幫助嗎？”

“那麼你是要去教堂了……他們就派了個你？既然你都走到這了，那說明背道而馳得不是一點半點啊，”羊羔亂蹬著腿，他紋絲不動，“順著來的路回去吧。神父，如果你是的話，還是別逞那個能耐的好。”

“你指什麼？”

“我只看一眼就知道了，這可不是尋常的傷。”

“所以我也來看一眼，”我沖他笑了笑，“你們全鎮都這麼覺得嗎？”

“你說呢？”

“旅館的女士剛才告訴我這是個神跡。”

他四處看了看，臉上浮現出微笑，“和腦子不清楚的人爭出個是非，就算爭贏了，能有多少成就感呢？送你幾句話吧。”

“什麼？”

“別急著下結論。還有一句，就算認定也別急著當眾宣講。這兒不比你們城裏的教會……”

“誰讓信仰如此複雜。給我講講你們的男孩吧。他是個虔誠的小信徒麼？”

“這就怪了，那個男孩並不熱衷於把周日奉獻給教堂，在那個時候他更喜歡的是消失無蹤。他那天實在不該出現在那裏。”

一片落葉自旁邊的山毛櫸上飄落下來，正中羊的頭部，它眯了一下眼睛。

“差不多了，”我掏出煙盒和打火機，點燃一支煙叼在嘴裏，我不經意地往他臉上吐了口煙，“你能送我去一趟教堂嗎？”

他歎了口氣，這口氣就把煙霧吹散，他把羊羔夾在身側，空出的手把老繭展開，問我要了一支。

我們吞雲吐霧，一路無話，多虧了煙草讓沉默變得理所應當。現在信仰的新家園就佇立在我的面前，鐘樓上面的十字架讓它成為鎮子裏最高的建築，我當時怎麼就跟個沒頭蒼蠅一樣亂跑個沒完。我只是看著了公告板，上面的內容嘛——沒看清。我穿過大門，而屠夫用腳後跟把煙頭碾在土裏，轉身就走，羊羔叫了一聲，替他跟我告了個別。

推開厚重的門的時候，人聲戛然而止。兩個人同時望向我，宣講臺旁胖胖的小個子還沒合上嘴，第一排長椅上的金髮女郎帶著意猶未盡的神情望向我，自己敲門進來很不合時宜。

“打擾了，”我關上門，“我想，向費南主教報告‘聖痕’事件的應該就是你吧。“

穿著神父長袍的小個子迎上前，握了握我的手。好傢伙，就像握著一條剛釣上來的鯰魚。女郎一頭金髮，面容精緻，睫毛很適合蝴蝶在上面來個滑翔。女式夾克包裹著曼妙的身材，細長的雙腿外是俐落的牛仔褲裝，如果我再看下去她就要用那雙我也說不上來點綴的東西是絲線還是絨毛的鞋子踢我了。

這位埃裏克·堪比恩神父就是那天的目擊者。據他自己講他有些暈血。可是隨著越來越多的現代醫學的擁躉無法斷定傷痕自何處而來也無法給予有效的救治，他不忍看著男孩承受痛苦，便鼓起勇氣做了份報告。

“他現在也還是沒有絲毫好轉，”他低下頭，頭頂的發根清晰可見，陷入回憶的聲音宛如夢囈：“那天，我就是在那發現了他，”他指著教堂的後門，接著開始敘述當時的情形，和我猜得八九不離十，除了男孩端著的是個水盆，走出教堂為的是倒掉裏頭的污水。

“他不在……不在這。他還在鎮醫院裏，自從把他從市區帶回來就不敢再移動他了，出血量比最初的多了很多，奇怪的是他並沒感到不適，目前也沒有生命垂危的跡象。”

“而鎮子上的醫生晚上才能回來，他出診了，護士在照看男孩。“記者接過話頭，現在我知道她叫莉雅，姓氏很繞口，我念不對。她在她的筆記本上來回劃拉著，頭也不抬。

“看樣子你見過他了？”

“還沒有，我需要一位專業人士在場陪同。”清冷的聲音從兩片豔唇中吐出。

我想起了什麼，“為什麼到現在也沒有人告訴我，他的父母對此有何看法？”

堪比恩神父抬了下一側的眉毛，在我還想說些什麼前，他的肩膀塌下來，“我的確是疏忽了這一點。瑞安·肖是個孤兒，他和叔叔生活在一起。”

“他的叔叔認為，只要人沒死就沒事。多混蛋的邏輯，難怪被當成虐待嫌疑關起來了。”莉雅往後一靠，撫弄著自己的頭髮，把它們攏到後腦勺，用手腕上的皮筋紮起來。

比這更混蛋的我都見過。或許他們良心發現，跑到告解室或者心理醫生那裏傾倒自己的負罪感，這道程式並不意味著悔改就會發生，走出了那扇門，罪行一如既往，甚至變本加厲。我抬起頭，和十架上低垂著眉眼的主耶穌四目相對，老黛比那聲“罪人”猶在耳邊，何止如此。

“他罵過你什麼？”我揉了揉眉心。

胖神父擦了擦兩鬢的汗水，脖子往後一縮，“恐怕我不明白你的意思……”

“辱罵，污言穢語，攻擊性，他有表現出這些嗎？”忽地一聲悶響，好傢伙，風刮得太狠了，窗外有個什麼東西一頭撞在了玻璃上，猩紅色順著窗戶淌下。

“他現在的身體狀況根本無法完成這些事情。但是你見了他就會明白了。”

“我也是這個意思。甭管那位醫生在不在場我都得見這個孩子一面。我想留下來負責照顧他的人不會拒絕吧？”

診所是一棟為花園所環繞的高大磚房，可在這個季節只能看到枯黃的灌木叢不服氣地待在草坪上。我跟著他們倆走上臺階，瞧著他們摁下門鈴。這裏也許曾為居住所用，地下室興許可以用來停屍。窗邊，一塊牆皮搖搖欲墜，我伸出兩指夾住它，將它扯了下來。

門開了一條縫，門鏈橫亙在我們三人和一個高挺的鼻子的中間。這個鼻子的主人目光渙散，露出的半張臉佈滿雀斑，白森森的牙齒凸出，讓人疑心她的嘴巴究竟得怎麼熬過每一天，典型的口呼吸症狀。

堪比恩把他那只摁著門鈴的胖手放下，對這個女僕致以誠摯的問候：“身體如何啊，瑞秋？好些了嗎？”

“我想應該快好了，”她聲音軟糯糯的，“你們這是要……這是誰？”

她死死盯著我，嘴巴咧得更大。死魚眼中閃過一絲狐疑。可同時我也很懷疑，他們讓一個傷風患者料理男孩，覺得他已經流了很多血，再傳染上些東西也都不算什麼了，是嗎？

“聽說你們這需要鑒別服務。”我回答。

“行啊，你怎麼證明你能提供這個服務呢？”她雙眼微眯，就像能用眼皮上那玩意夾死我似的。

不尋常的現象所引來的人不都是心懷鬼胎，她質疑我而我也不信任她。我掏出懷裏那封費南主教的介紹信，她用骨節分明的手接過，我開始數她裙子上的花穗。

她讀了一會信，又把目光移回我的臉。我拽開一點衣領，讓她瞧見那塊白色。她終於把門鏈移開，我們三個魚貫而入。

兩張病床躺在旁邊的屋子裏，緊挨著的是輸液架，現在沒有點滴瓶掛在上面，它得以悠閒地閃著寒光。這裏的人只需要全身心投入到那個怪病患者身上就可以，這兒實在是門可羅雀。也對，這樣一個可人兒杵在這裏，無關人等早都被趕出去了。我摸著下巴環顧四周，沒有看到男孩的身影。

“現在輪到你了，這副打扮可不像修女啊。”她個子比莉雅高出一個頭，擋住她綽綽有餘。

“對，我從事新聞業，他的情況有必要為外界所知……”

“我不這麼覺得，”她揮手打斷莉雅，“我可從沒嫌神棍少過。你的到來無疑是給各路靈媒提供一個風向標。“

“嘿，你有點反應過度了吧，我只提供專業的事實報導……”

我既不需要一個記錄員記述我和男孩的會面，也不需要充當這場爭吵的旁觀者，還為任何一個叫好。堪比恩晃了晃頭，挪到樓梯前，回頭看了我一眼。

身後兩個女人用話頭來回交鋒，她們也算是樂在其中。我跟著他踏上樓梯。

走廊的牆上覆蓋著蜂窩形狀圖案的淺黃壁紙，也許是帶來了那麼點溫暖。但空氣中夾雜的鐵銹味也越來越濃，從四面八方滲出來，我如果拿著個吸鐵石，它肯定不願意和我繼續前行。我們拐了個彎，在一扇新漆好的門前站定，他敲了敲門。

我屏息傾聽，期望聽到一個含糊的回應。可回應我們的只有死寂。他握住門把手，我們一同邁進這間屋子。


	3. 試探·第三幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有个值得怀疑的家伙出现了。

###  ** **3.** **

小屋裏有一扇窗，窗簾將光線遮擋得嚴嚴實實，邊緣有道淺淺的光帶，還好他們將窗戶開了一條縫，不至於讓這裏的人憋死。正中央橫躺著一張床，故事的主角就端坐在上面，只能看到個模糊的輪廓，無從判斷對著我這面是他的臉還是後腦勺。

堪比恩關上門。

“這位是教會的馬爾科姆·侯恩修士，他來給你做些檢查。你不必驚慌，只要配合就好。”

有沒有這句話那個身影都一動不動。堪比恩說完這些就往門上一靠，我只要不做出什麼過分的舉動，他也是一塑雕像。我掏出我的玫瑰念珠，走到他面前。我先是瞧了瞧他垂在床下的雙腳，上面纏著繃帶，雙手無須贅述。繃帶肯定剛換過不久，還沒有變黑，上面也未見血跡。

“瑞安·肖，對吧？”

我慢慢靠近他。

“我在對你抑或是你身體裏的那個東西說話。能聽到嗎？”

我說了句阿拉姆語，就像在對著告解室的隔板說話。男孩慘白的臉面無表情，在昏暗中格外扎眼。他空洞的雙眼直視前方。和之前堪比恩所說的情況一樣，他自醒來後，和外界進行溝通的興趣全然消失。他對身旁站著個陌生人這件事並無抗拒，就連我把十字架摁在他後頸上，他也只是身形一顫。哪怕罵我一句都會讓事情有趣些，他卻打定主意要讓我無聊。

我訕訕把十字架揣回衣兜。他身後，依舊抵著門的堪比恩看著我的這一連串表演，興味索然。

我之前打聽的情報確實不全面。沒准他的家族史裏有個發聲困難的近親，或者這個冒傻氣的樣子本就是近親結婚的產物。

“算了，我們玩個遊戲。”

不知是不是我眼花，他的眼底閃過一絲光，轉瞬即逝。

我拿出個棉麻手織的小袋子，袋子鼓鼓囊囊，裏面塞滿了東西，可能是一捆鈔票，也可能是一團新買的毛線。我捏住束著袋口的繩子，幾乎要使袋子撞上男孩的睫毛，他卻並沒有合上雙眼之類的躲避反應。

“猜猜看裏面有些什麼，猜對了就送給你。”

“……對不起先生，裏面有什麼只有你才知道。”

有那麼一會兒我覺得這聲音不像是對面這個孩子發出來的，因為他那那張小嘴就沒怎麼動。我叫他重複一遍，他則閉口不發一言。

窗邊那道光帶下塵埃在飛舞。從那裏投射進來的一塊光斑映在牆上，一顆不安分的石子投入這潭死水，水面好不容易起了些波浪。

“好在你不是個見錢眼開的孩子，不然我回去的路費就要打水漂了，”我解開繩子，倒出一捆十美元鈔票。

人生而脆弱，總需要些什麼東西來充當保護傘。部分人受到啟蒙，攀上了科學這樣的高枝，乾脆拋棄曾被宗教欺瞞的舊我，斥責它蒙蔽人心，擁抱從猿猴進化到智人的事實，堅信人能夠搞明白世上的一切，沒有科學解釋不了的事情，只取決於何時解釋。

另一些人實在是無法摒棄宗教的撫慰人心，但是大腦偶爾接受了點刺激也會是受寵若驚，因此在他們那裏，某些奇特現象毫無疑問是神明顯靈或是惡魔作祟，他們添油加醋地口口相傳，最終成為恐怖小說家的靈感來源，抑或是精神病患的噩夢。

我看不慣的是這類人：自行製造異象，然後吹噓神跡的存在。精巧的伎倆是會讓水變酒，愚昧的人則買了帳。他們想方設法喚起教徒的恐懼，無論出發點是不可告人還是讓他們更為信靠神，我都對此嗤之以鼻。就如聖母像淌下玫瑰味的血淚，在我看來那毫無意義，該作惡的人仍然作惡，怎會被這種說不清道不明的事情感化，停下罪惡的手？

就像傳教之餘也會在酒吧鬥個毆——說來牽強，也就那麼一次，責任並不在我，可從此在教友眼中我就成了個不務正業的修士——樂於站出來揭發那些弄虛作假的現象，打醒那些聲稱自己聽到死去親人的聲音的苦主，提議檢測出現聖徒的空白畫布上是否有顯影粉，給自認為信仰治癒疾病的人潑冷水，某種程度上我是站在了信仰的對立面。

比如說驅魔，是必須有我這類人前來調查當事者是精神出了問題還是真有魔鬼附身的。如果埃塞俄比亞有人流個血就報告到梵蒂岡去的話，神父中爆發罷工也是遲早的事。還是讓當地教會先行吧。我已經記不得自己有多少次因為“證據不足”而影響驅魔申請的批准了。更何況這類被稱作聖痕的神跡，可謂是重災區。

情況一：總有些人把自己弄傷，再想方設法讓流出的血有玫瑰味道。最為多見。

情況二：的確有聖痕，的確是虔誠信仰的證明。被驗證後可得到教廷承認。

情況三，也是最為可怕的一種情況：聖痕是真的，但當初與主耶穌同釘十字架的還有兩個囚犯。一位質疑基督，說如果你是神就把我們放下來；另一位訓斥他的不信，並承認自己有罪。

我們所要做的就是確認聖痕是庸人的無理取鬧，上帝的恩賜，還是魔鬼的饋贈。很多神秘現象的始作俑者都是肉眼凡胎，只消幾招就能鑒別出來，尤其我剛才所做的，屢試不爽。

他並未表現出透視物體的能力，我的部分家當得以保住。我故作惋惜地搖了搖頭，目光在那張慘白的小臉上掃來掃去，尤其是發青的額頭，那裏的皮膚如同新生兒一樣細膩。

“現在我想和他單獨談談。”

胖神父嘴張了張，手擱上門把，頹然從外面把它關上。我把不知誰坐過的椅子拖過來，擺在他面前，撐著椅背再次打量這個小工具。

看上去要比實際年齡小個一兩歲，長得挺好看又聽話，別有用心的人用起來得心應手。亂蓬蓬的金色頭髮，眼袋很重，身材瘦小，胸膛起伏的幅度憑肉眼幾乎無法察覺到。

我湊近他，“我猜你不只是為了逃避什麼而這麼做，是不是？”

他蜷成一團的身軀往後挪了挪。

“也許你乖巧又懂事，而撒謊成性和這些相悖。實在良心上過不去，這裏就是告解室，”說到這我真想笑，好不容易憋住了，“誰沒有在青春期做過錯事呢？承認這是個騙局，對犯下的錯誤感到抱歉，你會被原諒的。

“你此前根本不樂意踏入教堂。那天幫工也許是發自善心，也可能是被人利用，就是為了給全鎮的人看些什麼。無論外面的哪個人，給你什麼小恩小惠，或者怎麼威逼你，到此為止吧。我遇上過很多次這種事，我會處理好的。你可以告訴我，我保證讓你全身而退。”

他還是一言不發，簡直要讓人懷疑真正出問題的是腦子。我可以自我安慰剛才的話都是對自己而說，對面這傢伙油鹽不進。我從椅子上站起，就在這時他也抬起了那顆小腦袋。

還差個劃傷的額頭下麵那對眼珠裏除了空洞還剩什麼，邁腿走出這裏的我不知是否還有機會弄明白。

我回到候診室。這並不是我遇上的第一起造假事件，也絕不會是最後一起。兩個女人陷在那暗紅色沙發裏，正彼此交換著一些訊息，我上樓的這會功夫她們變成了無話不談的閨蜜。這幕劇最多每場只能出現四人，不然怕是對話都寫不過來。堪比恩不知所蹤，取而代之的是一位腰杆筆直的醫學博士。

他轉身，兩汪藍灰色的眼眸或許是睜大了那麼一點，很快就用司空見慣的目光對上剛想抗議它紮人的我。我打量著他，明白了她們突然變身窈窕淑女的理由。

細密的棕色短髮下是一張年輕的臉龐，五官比例都恰到好處，這張臉見過一次就難以忘懷。而算不上魁梧的身板說明這是位腦力工作者，這副穿著白大褂的樣子可以直接去給醫院的新治療專案拍個宣傳片。

他伸出白大褂側兜裏的手，嘴角浮現一個自以為友善的微笑，這種微笑在那些清教徒臉上隨時都能演出來，不要票錢的那種，“埃德加·坦奇醫生。”

“馬爾科姆·侯恩修士。”

“看樣子你們已經見過面了，情況如何？”

“效果不佳，倒不如先去見見他的病歷本，如果你肯給我看的話。”

“樂意之至，”他走到寫字臺前，我則撇了撇嘴。從我進了鎮子之後，遇到的任何人都因為這件事而神經兮兮。他這種權當無事發生的態度，與其說是淡定，不如稱之為冷血。他在抽屜裏翻找，女人們嘰嘰喳喳的聲音依然沒有停下來的意思。

“你哪里不舒服嗎，修士？”

我趕緊把嘴角恢復到面無表情的樣子，暗罵自己給了他犯職業病的機會，接過那個牛皮紙袋。

我捏著幾張X光片對準燈光，看到幽綠的背景包圍著森森白骨。可真巧，手腳掌的骨頭都未被傷及，可見配合得多麼默契。我又翻開他的病歷，診斷結論那欄寫著“疑似痛覺缺失”。要是我再堅持一點原則，就要跑上樓去扯開那些紗布好好看看下麵是不是已經癒合。

這些東西回到牛皮紙袋的口中，交還到醫生的手裏。他把它正面朝上翻過來，一圈一圈繞著封線，輕聲問：“這就是你的選擇嗎？”

我抱起胳膊，“看來有人為了讓我大老遠跑一趟而言過其實。”

他垂下眼簾，手指漫不經心地在紙袋上面來回摩挲，“關於這點我也無法肯定，大部分時間都由瑞秋照護著他，那些天我並不在鎮子裏。”

“你這的生意都讓他攪黃了，所以另尋出路對麼。”

他笑了笑，“我就當這是在對我的未來表示關心吧。”


	4. 混乱·第一幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 揭晓表面。

###  ** **1.** **

我站到宣講臺後面，嘈雜的聲音變成竊竊私語。座無虛席的聖堂中，我認出幾個熟面孔，老闆娘搶了個好位置，過道上是她家那個坐著輪椅的老吉祥物。那位大鬍子屠戶坐在她後面，不知他的小羊是不是安置好了。我還看見坦奇醫生和他的護士，靚麗的記者在醫生的另一邊攤開筆記本，拇指摁下圓珠筆。有幾個年紀稍大的鄉紳，坐得身板挺直，拐杖靠著膝蓋，一會他們要是有什麼不滿，只希望別順手用它來對付我。

屠戶如鷹的眼神緊盯著我。

我清了清嗓子，這下耳語也聽不見了。

“諸位早上好。如你們所聞貴鎮發生了一起匪夷所思的事件。一個星期前這裏發生了一件事情，細節無需說明，你們中大部分人都目睹或是耳聞了那位可憐鎮民的遭遇。其中或多或少摻雜宗教暗喻，甚至驚動了本區教會，我也是因此來到這裏。

“我瞭解到這起事件的發生讓恐慌在鎮子裏橫行霸道。因此，我選擇快速進行調查，第一時間將結論在此公佈，願你們平安。”

我再次掃視了一下他們，絕大多數人屏息凝神，坐在一條長凳上的人手拉著手，骨節發白。

“‘聖痕’並非神跡，接下來的工作就交由本鎮相關人士完成。”

屠戶搖了搖頭，閉上了眼睛。嘈雜的交談聲重新卷土而來，有幾個人從座位上彈起身，大聲嚷嚷著什麼，幾位婦女低頭抹起了眼淚，真不明白這有什麼好哭的。

“各位先安靜一下！他還沒講完。修士，是什麼使你做出這樣的結論？”

堪比恩神父從最右邊的小角落現身，我都要以為他是坐著問我話了。他朝著我的方向挪動，好多人不得不縮起雙腿。

“聖痕是基督受難時的五傷，於教會還是信徒都意義重大。迄今為止教廷承認的聖痕只有一例：十三世紀的聖方濟各的五傷。這樣虔誠的象徵，絕無可能平白無故降臨在非信徒身上。遺憾的是，我聽聞這位年紀輕輕的鎮民，僅是在教堂的重建工作中搭了把手，在此之前並無參與教會事務的興致。歸根結底，在座的諸位要明白，聖痕是受難的標誌！現在出現在一個熱心腸的孩子身上，難道這就是樂於助人的回報，還是為了警示你們這就是不信的下場？若真如此，難道不是背離了神的慈愛……”

“不信的人就沒資格擁有聖痕了嗎？”

“神跡的降臨自有祂的道理！”

這兩句話先後朝我砸來，看看時間就明白他們可剛享用完早餐，我應該感激目前沒人朝我扔雞蛋。

“你們都心甘情願步入這裏，其中不乏視信仰如生命的教友，為何這樣的神跡不降臨在你們之中？或者，若是降臨在你們之中任何一個人身上，有誰自信到能承受得了？”

問出這句話的效果立竿見影，人們紛紛像鴕鳥一樣低下頭。也許他們是真的在掂量迎接這樣的神跡要耗費掉自身多少成本，才能在信仰和世俗生活中毫不猶豫地選擇前者吧。

“那麼他的傷是從何而來？我相信你看過相關資料，你將那樣精細的傷痕推給人為，是不是太過武斷？而且他緣何要放任他人傷害自己？”

莉雅從醫生旁邊站起來，不幸的是仍然絆了個趔趄，勉強站穩身子問道。

“我並無說明傷痕緣何而來的義務，但我可以告知你，他的病歷上有‘疑似痛覺缺失’的字樣，來自之前收治他的醫院裏的某位神經科專家。我相信這樣的疑難雜症，醫生在診治時肯定如履薄冰，不會妄加臆測。而痛覺缺失的人，身上傷痕累累很常見。我想這也適用於瑞安·肖。我說的對嗎，坦奇醫生？”

“我可以證明情況屬實，但他那四處傷痕仍然流了不少血。我們今天也將繃帶換掉了。修士，我昨天有問過你是否看過換下來的紗布，你對它們並無興趣。”

他這句話弄得我就像個明明是破不了案還硬要攬瓷器活的糊塗警探。不死心的人們也重燃希望，有不少人將責怪的眼光沿鼻樑投向我。

我笑了出來，“對啊，乾脆因為我甚至都不想拆開那些紗布看看聖痕是什麼樣而指責我不稱職算了。****換下來****的紗布，我怎麼能篤定那就是他的血？”

“你完全可以等到血液浸滿繃帶，我們給他拆掉的時候去觀摩。”他認真地回答。

“很好，我學到了一個新方法。但我昨天在場的時間也算久，他手上的紗布一直乾乾淨淨，我還以為已經癒合。其實現在這個情況才最合理，因為被釘於十字架的死因可不是失血過多，釘傷的出血量根本不會是這樣可怖……這類似於血友病的症狀，若是真如你們所說，就是用力過度。”

“那是因為你所見到的紗布是新換上去的，我們也的確為不願意癒合的傷口而頭痛。”

我盯著他，“你大可以告訴我，他有沒有可能通過自殘獲得這所謂的聖痕呢？”

“要完全避開骨骼而傷到手腳掌，僅由一根縫衣針就能做到。可直徑這樣大的創口，連同隨後的出血量，他人若非擁有相關醫學知識，創造出四處，是十分吃力的，可能一不小心就會紮錯地方。”他末了補充一句：“我希望你不是在暗示我或者鎮裏其他的專業人士與此有關。”

“我再重複一遍，我不負責找到幕後黑手。但這個年紀的孩子學東西很快，也許他立志走上和你相同的道路，拿自己做實驗也說不定。”

“夠了！”

堪比恩大步朝著我走來，怒氣衝衝的樣子讓我後退了兩步。

“須知妄自尊大也是罪的一種！這裏有一個人被折磨得不成人形，你卻只會不疼不癢地妄加猜測，將他的苦難貶損為欺騙，對這些樂善好施的鎮民施以莫須有的污蔑。你是否從未感受過神的仁慈，才空有一條刻薄的舌頭？”

我繞到宣講臺的另一邊，要是他等會控制不了情緒，一拳揍上我的鼻子，那就是重演那天酒吧的一幕了。

“如果我心口不一，說他那身傷的確是聖痕，”我換了條腿支撐身體，“你就會盛讚我是個好修士。”

“你還未作出更進一步的調查就急於得出結論，讓我們來看看究竟是誰心裏有鬼，”他轉向醫生，“告訴他你看到了什麼。”

醫生仰著頭，好似思緒已經飛離這座聖堂，他正忙著召喚它們回來。身旁的護士繃直身體，忽地扶住把手從座位上蹦起。

我抬起一只手，掌心對著她，她張開的嘴又合上，不變的是兩個都往下撇的嘴角。

“你無非想說，看到他出現了其他的異象。比如說身體漂浮在空中什麼的？這也是一種‘偽神跡’，背後有什麼意義呢，你難道要說他是天使嗎。可如果真是這樣，我們就可以一窺反面……”

她肩膀高聳，雙手十指交叉，她低下頭，額頭垂下來的幾縷頭髮遮在雙眼前，她在祈禱。

“就和我之前的思路一致，即附魔。我為此做過相關的測試，你們的孩子並沒有喪失他對自己那座殿堂的控制權。送一句話給始作俑者：神跡有千萬種，你卻選擇了聖痕，這出奇聞誘惑之大……不啻於三十枚銀幣*，”說到這我瞥了眼記者，滿意地看到她臉色一變，我接著說道：“可謂鋌而走險，也該到此為止。”

我斜靠在宣講臺旁，端起杯子喝了一口水，出發前對費南主教說的話猶在耳邊：

“八成又是件速戰速決的案子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注:猶大因三十枚銀幣出賣耶穌。


	5. 混乱·第二幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始为医生埃德加·坦奇视角。

###  ** **2.醫生** **

這位鑒別師在這個清晨召集了幾乎全伊米霍爾德的人去教堂，聲稱要將人心惶惶畫上句號。老實說，我以為會聽到勸導人們皈依信仰的長篇大論，畢竟他們說起這些就關不上話頭，畢竟在週末還樂意起個大早來這裏的人已經流失了不少，堅守者又一年比一年老。當那離經叛道的學說剛面世的時候也是有過教堂激辯，但是今天這場勸服所有人放棄神跡的做法，讓我見識到不一樣的東西，那就是出身於教會的人並不一定都死心塌地為教會辯護。

瑞安·肖流了一星期的血，已經成為這種“神跡”的受害者，可既然這位宗教偵探已經一錘定音，他的身後事就不包括供人瞻仰了吧。

他長出一口氣，歪著頭打量裝修好的天花板。零零星星有幾個人走出教堂，我盯著他們留下的空位暗自揣測，這些人也許不會再踏入這裏了。

若說聖痕於他們的意義，僅僅以是不是真的來概括，而不去思索對凝聚信仰的作用，也難怪信徒流失得厲害。只是為了見證神跡，此種信仰，造物主怎會喜悅？舊教堂融於火中，僅憑在原地基上蓋了一座新的，而不是動用誠意來找回迷失的羔羊，那套思維只適用於將修道院當作整個世界的頑固派。

“修士先生，在今天的這場討論進入尾聲的時刻，我也想提出些芻蕘之見。”

我舉手示意，他點點頭。我交叉雙臂，繼續坐在位子上，看見他抬起一條眉毛。

“一個問題，假設你已經說服了我們，沒有人再相信這與那位天上的造物主有什麼關係，然後你會怎麼做？”

“調查和判斷全部結束，善後可從來都不在我的工作範圍內。”

我點頭，“和我想的一樣，你得出結論的方式簡單又草率，都來不及再進行一些深入的調查，比如這個……肖是一個怎樣的男孩？他是否自我厭惡到非要毀滅自己，才能老實地讓人對自己施以名副其實的虐待？”

他冷笑，“正值青春期的孩子翻臉比翻書還要快，我剛覺得站在面前的孩子文靜又內秀，第二天他就和其他人一起吸食強力膠。”

“等等，我們在討論的這個孩子你昨天才見過第一面吧？你也是頭一次來到這裏，卻自行給出許多莫須有的情節，迫不及待地得出證偽的結論，然後心滿意足，而去拒絕瞭解真實情況。我是說你盡可以用自洽的邏輯去臆斷一切事情。也許我真正想告訴你的是——”

我故意打住，他這回嗆到了水，重重放下杯子，幾滴水花濺到他的手上，“你到底想說什麼？”

“從我開始說起。我只是一個無神論者，並不因為我熱愛科學，我深知在許多事情面前，科學是多麼無力。我承認，的確有些絕症患者會在皈依宗教後不治而愈，我樂於看到這個，而不會為了究竟是醫學還是信仰治癒了他而爭個面紅耳赤。”

“因為你也爭不出個所以然。”他嘴角上挑，頭別過去一點，用餘光瞧著我。

“你說的對。現在，擺在我們面前的是一件血淋淋的事實。一個明明沒有患上血友病的人，我們卻只能做到看著他血流不止，受盡苦難，我們的治療是在做無用功。而你，為何要急於做出結論，擺脫這個爛攤子，個中緣由只有你自己知道。同樣是檢查一番馬上得出結論，一個更好的選擇是承認為真，讓你們的上級——抱歉我不知道是不是這樣稱呼——關注一下。這不是一件粗暴判斷為假再拋之腦後的案子，你們哪怕先給予一點點的重視，找到擅長處理這類事件的有宗教背景的醫生，去為他祈禱，祝福他康復，****若能拯救一個飽受苦難的靈魂，何必如此在意神跡的真偽？****”

伴隨著話音的消散，一塊黑色的物件從牆上飛了出來，豎在修士頭頂上的受難十架頹然倒轉，那道橫杠帶著豎杠搖搖晃晃，眼看起著固定作用的那顆釘子也要脫落牆面，他瞪大眼睛呆立在那裏，倒吸一口冷氣，忽然重重咳嗽幾聲，一手掐住自己的喉嚨，一手在前方抓撓著什麼東西。

有幾個人沖了上去想將他的手拉開，有個身形矯健的小夥子最先到達他面前，我認出來他是鎮上的郵差。慌亂之中他踩到了掉在地上的釘子，正是它的脫落使十字架倒豎。他吃痛地拽住修士掐著喉嚨的手，才沒讓自己從講臺上摔下。

修士卡著脖子的手被掰開，一連串喀喀聲從他的喉嚨裏傳來。我們七手八腳將他抬離講臺，另外的人扶著郵遞員。侯恩雙眼上翻，嘴巴一張一合，始終吐不出一句完整的話，如同擱淺的魚，這副樣子惹得一些在場的女士放肆地尖叫。

在這亂成一團的交響樂中，神父憤怒的咆哮脫穎而出，他跳上侯恩剛才站著的位置，一手指著十字架，一手指著譫妄發作的他，對下麵的人群大聲喊道：

“倒十字架！撒旦的標誌！天譴！這就是膽敢質疑天主的顯靈的下場！連教會也藏汙納垢……”

他的這些話無疑於沼氣中的火苗，點亮了不少人的激情……恐懼和義憤填膺取代著彼此，有幾個本來就愛滋事的傢伙，看不出原來他們還是原教旨主義者，朝我們步步緊逼，為首的人順手拿走老紳士掛在椅子旁的拐杖，只等神父一聲令下，他們就會撲上來將不省人事的修士當成獵巫行動的又一戰利品。

好在還有幾個頭腦還算清醒的鎮民，他們和我護著漩渦的中心，趁著混亂將後門打開，逃離了這些附魔者。

我曾經在一家賭場工作過一段時間。有人贏得盆滿缽滿是常有的事，這時經理就得手癢到把幸運女神眷顧過的名字順手寫上黑名單。更多時候，輸紅了眼的人喪失理智，對著贏家大喊大叫，這麼做的結果就是其他桌的無關人士都別想好好玩，荷官也琢磨著曠班。查明確實沒人出老千，完全是運氣使然的時候，我得去給他們之中一些得罪不起的人來上一針鎮靜劑。

侯恩現在正昏睡著，我思索如果他又發出那種聲音，我要不要將他看作輸不起的人。紅磚房映入眼簾，我們該下車了。我做足了費勁的準備，把他從車座上搬下，但托起他的時候我發現他比想像中要輕很多。

瑞秋踮起腳尖，從門框上摸出鑰匙，擰開診所的門，然後快步走回車前，把凱文扶下車。他現在是她的了。

我們進到屋內，她拉開窗簾，陽光填滿屋子，照亮所有的陳設，她扶著凱文在沙發上坐下，我轉進候診室旁邊的病房。

我們並無一走了之的打算，畢竟那群人篤信肖在受難，如果和他待在一起，他們應該不會為難我們。而且我剛才的那番話表明我仍然是站在鎮子一邊。

我站在病床前，太陽穴突突跳動。那些漂浮在半空中的附魔者，是怎麼回到床上的呢。我一面想著這個問題，一面調整好角度，鬆開懷裏的修士，他失去支撐，落在床榻上，也算是自行給予了一個回答。

眼皮依然緊閉，除了微微起伏的胸膛表明氣息尚存。我甩了甩酸痛的雙手，在床邊坐下。他的頭偏向一旁，我伸手扶正過來。

修士昏迷的那張臉，如同宗教色彩的畫作裏那些聖人，透著悲憫，之前咄咄逼人的架勢一掃而光。這副柔和又謙遜的表情倒更適合初來乍到卻大言不慚拼死不認神跡的他。

“這也算是個聖痕！哈哈……”

這自嘲聲來自外面的候診室的凱文。消毒之前自然需要調笑以消除恐懼和疼痛。他一向不拘小節，待會因為酒精而慘叫也一定毫無保留。我起身把門關嚴實，回到他身邊。

“這下只剩我們倆了。”

我伸出一根手指勾住那條羅馬領，他的脖子也一併抬了起來，手指輕挑，它從襯衫上脫落，他的頭落回到枕頭上。

“我得好好想想怎麼招待你。”


	6. 混乱·第三幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为记者莉雅Leah视角。

###  ** **3.莉雅的第一次訪談** **

那就准許一個新聞故事成為准普利策獎得主的重要素材，讓文字販子都趨之若鶩。力透紙背地報導出這整件事情，必要時請不吝文采地潤色。我得說我就是盯准了這塊腐肉——何況你們不都說被惡魔附身的人身上會有腐臭味麼——的禿鷲，在我結束採訪飛回我的編輯辦公室前，誰也別想趕跑我。

能堵上那些說我不是靠實力得到這份工作的人的嘴巴，何樂而不為？我就是要和性別歧視鬥爭到底。一直以來，我以為那些瞧不起女人東奔西跑的雄性生物們都是粗鄙的酒囊飯袋，直到我入了職，時而從一些高層人士的眼角讀到鄙夷，才曉得身份地位這些體面的東西根本無法為人品打什麼包票。

我的編輯霍蘭德倒是待我如家人，可他成長於一個保守的福音派家庭，並不贊成任何形式的宗教紛爭。而從這裏我能挖到許多東西，等一回到報社，在報導的方向上肯定要和他費不少口舌……扯遠了。我今晚的採訪對象可是個關鍵人物。他面容年輕而秀氣，只是不肯穿件白大褂之外的衣服，今天更甚，裏面是藍色的手術服。

我們在這家小小的餐廳碰了面。簡單的寒暄過後，我打趣他為了佳人有約肯放下手中的病人，他回答明天巴特勒護士在和我聊天的時候，他就得接過她的工作了。

所以他們現在是這麼個情況：坦奇護理著侯恩，肖由瑞秋·巴特勒照看。

“太多的人甘於盲從，”他捏住馬克杯柄，讓它在杯墊上慢慢地旋轉，端詳著杯壁上的小水珠，“本來也是如此。失去了他們，盲從這個字眼也就可以從辭典裏失業了。”

索多瑪和蛾摩拉的故事令人驚懼，他們將肖的傷痕和侯恩的質疑未果當作一種徵兆。那天之後，人們只要有閒空，在堪比恩神父的帶領下祝禱就成了一大要事。兩抹青灰上的眼珠轉向櫥窗外，我順著目光看去，幾位一看就是結束了一天的工作的鎮民正擎著蠟燭，小心地護著燭光免遭晚風的摧殘。他們慢悠悠地往教堂的方向走去，星星點點的光鋪成了一條路，蠟油灑在路上，就要乾涸之時，後面的燭光又泣下新的血珠。

“你是教徒嗎？”

他翹起嘴角，“也許有那麼一天，我終究會領悟到，建立在一個人所遭受的痛苦之上的信仰是意義非凡的，在那之前，都只能以淺薄的宗教觀保持中立。”

“啊哈……你冷眼旁觀他們的瘋狂，”我把胳膊肘撐在桌子上，扶著腦袋，要怎麼寫他的這些話才不會被我那個虔誠的編輯斃稿？“這想法真有意思。”

“站在大多數人的對立面，自我標榜為特立獨行，千千萬萬個人因為一句‘你與眾不同’就沾沾自喜。但這樣的情況下，任由他們高興，結果會是一個供人瞻仰，一個打入異教徒的地獄。”

“照你這麼說，暴怒的原教旨信徒攻破你的鎮診所只是時間問題。”

杯子換了個方向繼續轉，“那他們得好好掂量下了……瑞秋可和鎮長一樣姓巴特勒。”

我點點頭，“難怪，她那副氣勢可不像給你打下手的。”

“聰慧能幹的瑞秋·巴特勒，年紀輕輕就取得了相關資質，還將診所打理得井井有條，很多地方都勝過我。鎮長要是能夠給予這粒掌上明珠再多一些重視，這個姑娘值得比在鄉間的一件小診所更好的地方。”

明天我就得見她了，沒必要聽坦奇大談特談自己的護士。

“他們這些天有再顯現出配得上鎮民們這般大動干戈的兆象嗎？”

“那我們更有得忙了……他們還是消停些的好，乖乖當個植物人，或者安靜地待著。”

“他們把你們累得夠嗆，總不能一直這樣下去吧。”

他總算停止把玩那個杯子，勾住杯柄喝了一口早已發涼的液體，“我聯繫了家精神病院，他們對肖的病例很感興趣。而那位修士，我和堪比恩神父談過，他會通知教會將他接回去，應該也就這一兩天的事情。”

兩排桌子間的過道，黑人店員佈滿了老繭的那雙手把拖布捅在地磚上，所及之處映出我們倆的倒影。自我們在這裏碰面的那刻起，店門上貼著的那個鈴鐺都沒再發出響聲。這個故事看樣子也到此終結了，我往杯子裏丟了兩塊方糖，糖塊掉進濃稠的液體，兩記悶響取代了我所期望的清脆聲，我取過勺子，面前這杯東西表面浮著的微笑圖案被我攪和得像個巫婆的臉。

“我猜如果就這麼結束掉，你的報導就沒什麼東西可寫了。”

坦奇醫生慢悠悠地吐出這麼一句話。

我忙著仔細品味這句幸災樂禍的話，唇齒間滿是苦澀，我不該開口的，卻還是想說些什麼：

“大不了把你剛才那句話敲到報導裏作為結尾……然後辭職，到這個寧靜之地謀生計。不錯的主意。我看這裏的人過得都還算逍遙自在，”我撐著腦袋的手不由自主地在頭皮上抓撓，“我們報社上工跟上刑似的，催完稿就斃稿，難伺候的採訪對象，忍住噁心打探消息，只怕錯過任何能寫的東西。醫生，怎麼看你都是出身良好，難不成也是厭倦都市處處存在的高人一等，才跑來這個仙樂都？你終有一天會想念大劇院和雕塑還有高級公寓，年輕人就是需要打拼和隨之而來的成就感，這裏頂多適合回顧自己的一生。我賴在男士至上的職場不走，怎麼說都還沒觸到女性天花板，其實那裏更像個牢籠……”

“……也好過停屍房。”

“你說什麼？”我抬起眼睛，新聞從業者的職業敏感並沒有因為話癆而失靈，幸好如此。

他目光越過我平視前方，眼神渙散，使勁閉了下眼睛又睜開，歪著身子往後一靠，後腦勺擱在皮椅靠背上。天花板的燈管是他雙眼渴求的事物，那人造燈光將他的瞳仁照得淺到只需橡皮一擦就能完全抹掉。

“怎麼樣……想不想談談你剛才說的話。”

“直到現在都難以忘懷，我們這些准醫生們的最後一道工序就是經歷實習的洗禮。”

拖布把磕在牆上，店員沖出玻璃門，站在門口的背影飄出幾縷輕煙。坦奇沒有血色的臉上浮現好笑的表情，“被這玩意照料過的肺跟煤渣也沒什麼區別，當時我們這些菜鳥實習生天天和咳嗽聲作伴……你這樣的小姐還是離它遠點的好。”

“實習機會，然後？”

“一周工作150個小時的機會令大家魂牽夢繞。在那之前需要在資深醫師們呼來喝去的情況下麻利地料理送來的不成人形的病患、夜晚巡視到病人已經翹辮子的病房、對付一大摞一大摞的住院檔案和忍受沒人把你當回事的現實，以及對未來我們也可以熬出頭，到時候會有一大批新來的孩子們供我們使喚的念頭聊以自慰。”

“那你剛才提到的又是……”

“一部分人的自我意淫。大部分人看不到那麼遠，因為每天都睡眠不足。我們的休息時間和地點都少得可憐。剛開始，更衣室裏有人換著衣服就發出鼾聲，被拍醒之後搞不清自己該穿白大褂還是脫掉它。”

我默不作聲，或者說不知道該講些什麼，他的聲音越來越低，也許會就此停住……

他打了個哈欠，“靠著咖啡提神，熬過一個又一個夜晚。還有種保持清醒的方法……”

我豎起耳朵。

“這個故事其實挺乏味，妙筆生花也不一定拯救得了，也和你要報導的這個事件沒有半點關係。如果你還想聽我講下去，至少把我的姓名隱去就好。我昔日的同窗不需要知曉我如今的動態。”他忽然笑了笑。

“一位不願意透漏姓名的醫生參與此事，還不停賣關子。接著講吧，我也是有職業操守的。”我眨了下眼。

“急診室人手不夠的時候，我們得去幫忙。搶救無效的無主屍體，放上擔架車送去停屍間。冷氣很足，味道難聞。進到那裏就能保持住十二分的清醒，效果是可哥豆比不了的，“他弓起的手指噹啷敲了一下咖啡杯，激起一圈漣漪，“所以，我還挺樂意送它們去那裏。”

我忍住沒有問他是不是樂意到希望死掉的人多一些。

“進了急診室的朋友……很多都是沒能被眷顧的可憐人。從樓梯上滾下來的女人……她的丈夫就在外面，恢復神志之後，也不想做任何解釋，也許下一次見到的她就說不出話了；有的嘗試在性生活裏加點佐料，把任何你能想到的東西塞到下體，只能哭喪著臉拜託我們取出來，途中發生感染也不是不可能的事。也有魚刺卡到喉嚨這類太過常見的，在走廊就能解決，根本就是搗亂。至於遭受槍擊、車禍或失足墜樓的對象……太多太多了，他們都很樂意給予我們清醒的機會。”

他長籲一口氣，“或者在來的路上就沒有了呼吸……那可以直接推進太平間，根本用不著搶救。這樣的念頭雖然沒有讓我消極對待病人，出現在以救死扶傷為己任的准醫生心裏也實屬可惡。終於在一個晚上，給了我個小教訓。

“在那個時間段負責停屍房的那位老兄念念不忘重播的橄欖球賽，沒留意到鑰匙需要交還這件事。而換班的下一位初來乍到，認為緊閉的大門並無不妥。於是我送一具屍體到了它該待的地方，回過頭發現門突然鎖上，不得已和一屋子的屍骨共度一夜。”

一個奇異的笑容在醫生的臉上緩緩綻放，“到那個時候，我才打心眼裏期盼能夠再推來一個逝者。”

單看那張臉實在是想不到會和這麼一個恐怖故事聯繫在一起，可此時我的確從他整體散發出的氣質中讀到別樣的東西。這就是多出來的亡者，肉身早已殞命，僅剩一縷魂靈對我講述生前的遭遇。


	7. 外一章·病室之夢·第一幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修士的梦。

鎮上新來了個女歌手，今晚是她的首秀。諸位糙漢子們，無論是否嫌棄家裏的黃臉婆，這個酒館的通宵是待定了。點唱機裏，《藍色的星期一》才唱到“這麼對待我你覺得如何啊”，有幾個膽大的瞅了瞅酒保的肱二頭肌，也只能乖乖地選擇再來一杯，眼珠子繞著牆上那些瑪麗蓮夢露的海報打轉。

喝盡最後一滴朗姆，我把酒杯咚地擱在木桌上，他們勉為其難地把目光從海報上摳下來。我咽了口唾沫，喉嚨裏的血腥味還是一個勁朝上湧。我邁向舞臺的臺階，無數人的汗味兒灌滿我的鼻腔。

話筒架給我握在手裏，找了片刻終於找到舌頭在哪，我湊近話筒：

“在那位塞壬小姐登場前，我先試個音，”這音效擲地有聲，“效果還不錯。各位晚上好，祝你們過一個愉快的夜晚。如果這周主日的彌撒也能像今天這樣座無虛席就好了。”

廁所猛地打開，所有人就跟同時被甩了一耳光一樣把頭偏向那裏。

“神父，你想彌撒也得找對地方吧？”酒保吉米甩幹手上的水珠，扭了扭指節。“教堂一把火沒了又不是我們的錯。再說了，等新的蓋好我肯定第一個捧場。”

“等到新年一到我就去減肥之類的句子，聽得我耳朵遍佈老繭，”我打了個酒嗝，話筒架險些倒下，“還想問問你調酒的技術是不是退步了，我為什麼跟喝了杯硫酸一樣？”

“真是那樣你還能在上面胡說八道個屁。坦奇醫生在這嗎？來活了！現成的酒鬼等你料理。”

一群人伸長了脖子四處張望，直到吧臺那邊傳來個冷淡如長島冰茶的聲音：

“你這位神的代言人一年四季都佩戴羅馬領，寓意謹言慎行……”噹啷一聲，冰塊撞上了杯子，“我們這些平民沒有那種東西的束縛，自然口無遮攔。”

吉米咧開嘴巴，露出一口熏黃的牙，“頭一次見識到我們的坦奇醫生還是一位神學家！神父，依我看你先騰個地方，也許有個讓你考慮還俗的人在你背後。”

我轉過頭，幕布後踏出了一條美腿，然後是粉裙包裹的胯部，這身板凹凸有致。能把人戳穿的鞋跟在地板上嗒嗒作響，女郎甩了甩一頭紅發，染得不徹底，隱隱露出金黃色的發根。我側身閃過，還是沒逃掉這發絲的掌摑。她嬌豔欲滴的雙唇吻上話筒：

“我是你們的莉雅寶貝兒。先為你們帶來一曲《抱著我吧甜心》……”

旁邊的鋼琴手弓著手腕砸了幾個音，繼而用雙手劃過琴鍵。台下那些色狼和我一樣眼珠子瞪得呼之欲出，叫好聲和口哨響鋪天蓋地。

“你見過我？那我不得不第三百次回答一個問題：這個來錢更快。”

她朝我聳聳肩，還拋了個媚眼。她大聲清了清嗓子，張大嘴巴的樣子活像是要把話筒生吞。一聲媲美屠宰場牲畜臨終前慘叫的開嗓，我應該早點捂上耳朵，這歌喉被天使憎恨了一個多世紀還不止。她邊唱邊跳，短裙下的腿幾乎要把我踹下去。

口哨聲和叫好聲各高了八度。我踉蹌著跳下舞臺，在一擁而上的瘋狂歌迷中奮力擠到醫生面前。

“你們居然還欣賞得來？”我大聲問他，以免自己的聲音被狂熱掩埋。

“熱愛音樂是本鎮人民的優良傳統，雖然品味上差了那麼點意思，也無傷大雅，”他放下酒杯，捏起乾癟的檸檬片丟進煙灰缸，又小心翼翼地把桌上的杯子一個個扶正，偏過頭平靜地看著我。

“噯，你管這叫‘那麼點意思’？”

環顧四周，座位空了不少，那些歌迷就快沖上舞臺，吉米正揮舞著胳膊阻擋著他們。

“看到他們被一個歌女迷得七葷八素，我也是頭一回。”他把幾美元壓在杯腳下，高腳椅掉了個頭。

我快步跟在他身後，“那美麗的女郎一來全鎮都被比下去了，所以唱得多難聽都能被寬恕，是不是？”

“我可以寬恕她歌喉不佳，”他頭也不回地邁出酒館的大門，又扶著它好讓另一個莽漢進去聽那夜鶯吱嘎亂叫，“但我無法寬恕自己對皇帝的裸體違心誇讚。”

我嘟囔道，“頭一次知道你的眼睛裏也容不下沙子。”

遠處的狗吠被嗚咽取而代之，偶爾有幾只渡鴉拍著翅膀劃過夜空，那輪明月中間是高聳的山峰，如同一只血紅的瞳孔張望著我們。他停下腳步轉過身，上前一步湊近我，右手伸到我肩膀上，小指觸到我的脖頸。我還沒問出什麼，他就把攤開的右手挪到我的眼前。

我借著月光看到交錯縱橫的掌紋為殷紅所勾勒，鼻子裏鑽入腥甜味，從耳道裏傳來的溫熱感正朝著脖子蔓延。

“我管這叫‘信仰的詛咒’。”

一團玩意邁著四條腿從黑暗中踱出，來到我們中間，坦奇醫生彎腰抱起它，我才看清那是一只黑貓。這個可惡的小畜生用鼻尖輕觸他的手，伸出卷翹的舌頭舔舐著從我耳朵裏流出的鮮血。

“別胡扯這些沒用的詞，這到底是……”

“你尋求真相，怎可能毫髮無傷。總得付出點什麼，這世道從來沒有安樂椅偵探的容身之處，”醫生仰著頭，朝漫天的星空張望了一會，懷裏的貓則把他的掌心舔了個乾乾淨淨，砸吧著嘴。它兩只眼珠子瞪著我，或者不如說是瞪著我還在流血的耳朵，兩腿狂蹬，恨不得撲到我的肩膀上飽餐一頓。

醫生抱緊了貓，一只手在它的背上安撫著，“這種實在算不上愉快的事，碰巧能讓你代勞。這麼一來我大概知道哪適合咱們散個晚步，那就是本鎮最陰森的地方。”

我這才留意到，埃德加·坦奇醫生站著的地方恰好背離酒館外的光源，這讓瘦削的他成了一道暗色的剪影。記得剛才瞥見他白大褂裏的藍色手術服，又借著一點光看到他腳上那雙便於跑動的鞋子，也許他身後的光芒來自手術燈，這一切不過是手術臺上奄奄一息的我的幻覺。

我哼了一聲，“何必呢？我可以自行臨終告解，選好棺槨，埋葬自我。”

“修士啊，這就是你的自視甚高。”

晚風拂過我的身體，我打了個冷戰。

“你無欲無求，只希望每個主日都有人掛念你的教堂，然而，你的心血於幾天前付之一炬，”黑貓蹭著他的衣服，“那樣不尋常的火，一支倒下的蠟燭或許是會有如此大的威力。可最應該問的就是，為何要在教堂無人的情況下不熄滅所有的易燃物？給自己一個浸禮醒醒酒吧，修士，今天晚上，我們就來捉出失火的始作俑者。”

剛開懷暢飲的布朗神父*和貓薄荷大亨山姆·霍桑醫生*。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：英國小說家切斯特頓筆下與美國小說家愛德華·霍克筆下的兩位著名的偵探形象。


	8. 外一章·病室之夢·第二幕

無處寄託的信仰是否會成為危機？

我那天出鎮辦點事情，誰知傍晚回到鎮上，看到教堂佇立在火光之中，磚瓦和水泥化作滾滾濃煙。消防員拿著噴水槍忙上忙下，伊米霍爾德終究是多了一座殘骸。我們在鎮子上一處寬闊的地方搭建大棚作為臨時聖所，大多數人卻自此有理由不來彌撒。

他們口徑一致告訴我，那幾天因為線路老化，我迫不得已用來照明的燭臺很可能就是導火索，而木制長椅和擺放的經書這類東西很容易為篝火助興。我向埃裏克·堪比恩倒苦水，若不是他臨時選擇去南美傳教，那個晚上對著如地獄般的火焰祈禱仁慈降臨的人本不是我。

我都不知道他是不是在聽，不痛不癢的關心之後是例行的同心禱告。

到這已有一年，他們從來沒有拉近和我之間距離感的打算。同期來到鎮上的坦奇醫生卻早就和鎮長的女兒眉來眼去。倒不是我也想和她眉來眼去……我是說，就剛才，出面借到了手電筒的是醫生，不然我就得在黑燈瞎火裏思考，為什麼他說來這就能找出縱火者。

墓地前的樹沙沙作響，葉子並未因我們的到來而停止掉落，風載著它們前往一個方向，大理石雕刻而成的天使也目光空洞地朝那裏望去，從前那堆斷壁殘垣是一座聖所。坦奇拍了拍我的肩膀，我跟上他的腳步。朝裏走了一段距離，光束照亮墓碑和乾枯的花束，我們在一口桃心木棺材前站定。我使勁瞧了半天，都沒能認出棺材前的十字墓碑上面刻了什麼名字。

他走到棺材的另一端，在那十字碑旁停下，鬆開手，任由那小畜生跳到棺材蓋上，它嘴巴吐著氣，全身的毛髮炸開，不再惦念我已經結痂的血，而是在棺木上抓撓個不停。

“擔任聖職的你和醫學院畢業的我幾乎是同一個時間點到達這裏，雖然之後我們的際遇略有不同，出於一些理由，我實在覺得，他們對你守口如瓶卻傾訴給我的一些東西，你也有知曉的權利。”

我笑了笑，“很高興聽你這麼說。我的孩子，你是否有什麼要向我告解的呢？”

夜風中夾雜著幾聲低笑，棺材上的油漆反射著手電筒的光，“這裏是全鎮最陰森的地方，不止字面意思。這個鎮子裏可待挖掘的事情還有很多……你正在接近它最陰暗的那面，”指尖輕點棺槨，“也就是他們遲遲捨不得掘出一個坑供他下葬，也沒多少人會去找你告解的原因。鎮子裏的人都寂寞到發瘋，並且心懷鬼胎。長眠於此的人，你也可以稱他為‘罪魁禍首’，正是他導致了教堂的覆滅。”

“剛才在酒館裏，我以為你是唯一一個神志清楚的人，”我乾笑了兩聲，“如你所言這是個死人，怎可能爬出墳墓去燒毀教堂？你也服從於自己的欲望，沉迷於那讓你從現世中抽離的液體了嗎？但你的罪得赦免！誰讓我沒能早些看出來，你平日裏斯文得壓抑，所以酒瘋發作的樣式還挺有意思。”

我剛說完這句話，嗓子眼裏那種刀尖輕挑的癢感變成了狠狠劃下去的灼熱，這次我咳出了血，還濺到了棺材上，星星點點，黑貓馬上邁著貓步湊過來，四下聞個不停。跟過來的還有埃德加·坦奇。他把手電筒擱在一旁，扶著我的肩膀。我甩開他的手，撐住旁邊一個墓碑勉強站起，沾著血的掌心在墓碑上打滑，粗糙的沙礫嵌進我的指縫。

“你的時間已經不多，只要打開這口棺材，質問他到底犯了什麼罪，以至於伊米霍爾德失去教堂，遭遇信仰缺失？”

“你覺得我會相信嗎？”我退後，指著他質問，“若你所言屬實，你怎麼知道這件事情的？”

“我知道你飽受冷落，你不應該被如此對待。在我們僅有的一次促膝長談中，你提到過，來到這裏之前，你在教會裏負責鑒別一些他們稱之為‘神跡’的東西，”他說，“鑒定了不少，可惜沒有一樣入你的法眼。你的這種死心眼觸怒了某位長老，為躲清靜你就來了這。”

“很高興你還記得。那件事和這棺材有什麼關係？”

他重新拿起手電筒，光束對上我的臉，“現在就是你回歸老本行的時候了。掀開這個蓋子好好瞧一瞧我到底是不是在扯淡，這就叫眼見為實。”

那黯淡的月光勾勒出他嘴唇的弧度，平日裏他總是用這麼一副皮笑肉不笑的面孔征得全鎮人的芳心。而我，我從來不買賬。今天就給個特例。我得證明自己來這裏不只是為了喂貓。我顫抖著的手指劃過棺槨的縫隙，發麻的雙腿一前一後，腳後跟陷進土裏，找准重心，使勁往上抬。

紋絲不動。

“恐怕你得先解決一件事。”

我深吸一口氣，把那個狂躁又晦氣的生靈掃下去，死死撐住棺材蓋，雙臂酸痛不已，指節彎曲，指甲深深嵌進縫隙中，我咬緊牙關，將最後的力氣傾注到雙手——

我看到了什麼啊。

一個身影猛地竄起，枯枝般的手攥上我的喉嚨，如果那玩意還能稱之為臉的話，眼窩裏的眼球早不知道跑哪去了，鼻子的位置只剩兩個洞，嘴巴大張，幾顆牙在牙床上晃悠。腐臭的味道四散開來。它牢牢鉗著我脖子的手勁大到無法掙脫，我的視野如同美術學院新生的期末作業，當他意識到自己毫無藝術細胞的時候，就索性一桶墨水迎面潑上去。

他或者說它，突然鬆開了掐著我的乾枯的手，落回棺材裏。我也落到地上，咳個不停，更加頭昏眼花。我的目光漸漸聚焦在一支徐徐冒煙的槍管上，它斜對著夜空，再往下看，來福槍下是一個健壯的寬肩膀，臂膀的主人穿著條絲絨裙，淑女鞋邊落著一只死鳥。黑貓跳下醫生的懷抱，歡喜地湊上去，咬住它的羽毛，晃著腦袋扯下它們。

“誰來跟我解釋一下，體面的神父怎麼就跑來掘墓了呢？”瑞秋·巴特勒一腳踢開那只死鳥，黑貓險險躲過她的鞋尖。

“你這樣體面的小姐怎麼在這個時候有興致來這，我也是一頭霧水。”

“噢……埃德加，晚上好，”她看到了心上人，慌忙給腔調抹上蜂蜜，“失眠已經成了我的頑疾，每位叫得上名字的古典音樂家我都聽了個遍，沒用。要解恨還是得拿著槍好好射出幾發子彈，”她把槍管對準我，好似我是一匹郊狼，“教堂可是給你放了假……閒暇之餘褻瀆死者，嗯？”

我揉著脖子上的淤痕，“你就沒看到你口中的死者剛才詐屍了嗎？”

“你在說什麼呢？”她冷笑一聲，“掀開棺材板打攪逝者，還想讓他以禮相待？我們去找治安官好好聊聊這個行為。”

我退離到離棺材遠一些的地方，斜倚在另一座碑上大口喘氣，這會要是有鏡子製造廠來選址，我也許會眼瞅著自己狼狽的樣子羞愧而死。我突然意識到什麼，轉頭問道：“坦奇！你難道不說些什麼嗎？”

埃德加·坦奇好不容易把目光從那棺槨中挪開，伸出揣在白大褂側兜的雙手，抱緊胳膊，後退一步，臉上寫滿了惋惜。

“剛才我拼命勸阻你，可你跟著了魔似的，我的話是半點都沒聽進去，還威脅我少管閒事。修士，你為什麼要幹出這種如此齷齪的事情？”


	9. 外一章·病室之夢·第三幕

從前我在所屬的教會享受眾人有意無意的排擠，伊米霍爾德則粉碎了我以為換個地方就能好一些的幻想。他們寧願欣賞一個比起賣唱不如改行的庸脂俗粉，也不願接納我，而我更是蠢到為了一句“眼見為實”就打開這個潘多拉的盒子，被一具屍體扼到窒息，現在還實實在在地被誣陷為主謀。

我將目光落在她鬆弛的小臂上。這個蠢婦側耳傾聽心上人顛倒黑白，我的辯白從左耳朵進從右耳朵出。剛才的擊落的鳥頂多是瞎貓撞上死耗子。這不，我沖上去撞了她一下，她驚慌中開了一槍，在擊出第二次之前槍就到了我的手裏。

我瞄準醫生，叫巴特勒鎮長的女兒別輕舉妄動。這招比用繩子捆好她還管用，她呆站著，除了顫抖不已的雙唇，好容易吐出一句混賬。

“你罵我異端也許會更傷我的心。坦奇醫生，你現在敢說你和這件事毫無干係嗎？”

“你這麼做等於親口告訴她你是個不安的暴力分子，”醫生舉著雙手，“我也不會向這玩意低頭的，如果你願意，就背棄你的神，犯下該隱的罪行吧。”

“不！快放了他，你這該死的異教徒！”瑞秋撕心裂肺地大吼。

真聽話。

“閉嘴，這事情我非得查個明白。現在你跟我來。巴特勒小姐，如果你敢跟來我就讓你未婚夫身上多個槍子，興許一槍斃命，興許餘生都在輪椅上度過，你明白我的意思了嗎？”

她用憤恨的雙眼目送我倆離去。我端著槍管，推了一把醫生，讓他朝著我不用背對著巴特勒的方向前進。當然了，她要是敢撲上來，走火的槍就能轟爛醫生的腦袋。

這就是剛才發生的又一個小插曲。現在我們走到了森林的最深處，在前方有兩截樹幹像是喝醉般倒向彼此，貓頭鷹的低吼從頭頂的枝杈傳來，苔蘚在腳下打滑，我身體打了個晃， 手指扣住粗糙的樹皮才勉強站穩，就在這時子彈從槍管裏沖出，一塊被枯草皮簇擁的石頭刹那間炸個稀碎。

坦奇的肩膀微微起伏，語調上揚，“瑞秋可是用它捕獵來著，還有這個走火，剛才你也中彈了……下一槍能不能擊發出來，我還挺好奇。”

“作為造成這一切的人，你別想撇個乾淨。”

我摸到蛛網，甩了甩手，才感覺到肩膀處傳來一陣陣鑽心的疼痛。實在不應該招惹敢拿著槍到處晃的人，我捂著肩上的槍傷心想。

現在，他根本不用再害怕我對他有什麼威脅，也可能從來就沒怕過。那兩截樹幹中間剛好留出一個位置，他坐到上面。透過樹枝的月光細碎，灑在他那張道貌岸然的臉上，於是駐留於此的笑容變作獰笑。這是一個說謊不眨眼的人……這把來福槍忽然就沉重不堪，我手心的汗水和血混雜在一起，怎麼也端不穩當槍桿。

“這一夜你幹了不少其他神父做不出來的活，辛苦你了。”

“也沒能抵得上你的一句扯淡。我不光褻瀆屍體，還綁架了鎮長女兒的心頭好，在他們眼裏我是貨真價實的暴力分子，”我的腦袋朝後一仰，笑了出來，“如果你下次開口還是不知所謂的屁話，我就……”

“我就問個問題，你認不認識剛才讓你，”他舉起雙手做了個引用的手勢，“‘褻瀆’的死者生前的身份。”

“認識就不好下手了，不是嗎？”

“你不覺得，”他翹起一條腿，換了一個更為慵懶的姿勢，“他的死狀很有意思嗎？”

“我倒是有個想法……”

“是什麼？”他抬高聲音。

“用真誠暖了半天，發現堅冰是塊玻璃。玻璃的名字叫：伊-米-霍-爾-德-之-恥。”

一字一頓說完這句話，我靠在樹上，不敢把手從肩膀上挪開，儘管手上傳來的金屬觸感和血的粘膩讓我噁心。獵槍從手裏滑落，我再也無法撿起它了。

“我覺得你沒救了，”他歎了口氣，“一切的開端盡在你眼前，你卻不去查明。”

我正要給他點顏色看看的時候，一個沙啞的聲音從背後傳來：

“‘_這些話他們一點也不懂，這話為他乃是隱秘的；他所說的事，他們也不明白。_’”

我驀然轉身，離我們不遠的一個樹墩上坐著一個男孩，一臉無趣，仿佛在忍受高中的代數課。他彎著腰，塌著肩膀，手撐著下巴，一本書攤在腿上。

一雙冰涼的手輕撫我的心臟，再狠狠掐了一下——這就是他給我的感覺。

坦奇抬眼瞧著他，“看來今夜無人入睡啊。”

他撐著下巴的手掉到書上，就像失去重心，頭猛地一低。那只手捏起一頁，手指輕抬，書頁變成了一張紙。這倒是個抗議考試的絕佳方式。他鬆開手，任由書頁飄離而去。那雙泛白的死魚眼對上我，“你這樣子可真糟糕。”

我再次啐出一口唾沫，血絲粘連在嘴角，“小子，如果你和這個庸醫是一夥的話，你應該看得出，你們斷了我的活路，我已經沒什麼利用價值。”

他低下頭，又捏起一頁扯了下來，放到眼前，“‘_罪惡為顯示罪惡的本性，藉著善事為你產生了死亡，以至罪惡藉著誡命成了極端的兇惡_’，”他一字一句地念道，語調沒有絲毫起伏，“‘_你這個人真不幸呀！誰能救你脫離這該死的肉身呢_’’？”

“羅馬書7章24節……你在褻瀆聖經？”

他將一遝書頁翻過去，單薄的一頁夾在手裏，他乾脆收回托著書的手，那本書倒扣著摔在地面，塵土飛揚，書頁停留在兩指間，“‘_為光照那坐在黑暗和死影中的人，並引我們的腳步，走向和平的道路_’。”

坦奇打了個哈欠，“這年紀的孩子不都這樣，心中的憤怒只能夠通過搞些破壞來平復。依我看你和他也差不多。現在是不是想揍他一頓，不過你估計辦不到。”

我腿一軟，跌坐在地。身上唯一能好好動彈的地方就是頭顱，雖然它現在也如同投進岸上的船錨。我抬起它，看著夜空。繁星點點，簇擁著那輪血月，我身上一陣陣發冷。男孩彎腰拾起殘破的聖經，拍了拍沾上的塵土，一頁又一頁讓晚風裹挾，漫天飛舞。

醫生從殘影中離開，掉落的獵槍被他端起。一頁紙飄到他面前。他伸出手夾住了它，把它抖平整，朗聲念道：

“‘_不論誰，若不背著自己的十字架，在我後面走，不能做我的門徒_’。”

我身上的血腥味越來越濃。

“你本該借著這些隻言片語，在每個主日誇誇其談。”他嗤笑一聲，“背負十字架……我看到的是，終其一生好好對待這份重擔很難能可貴，可多的是和這沉重不堪的玩意合不來的人。削短或拆解，甚至棄之不顧。”

他用槍指了指身後撕書撕得正歡的男孩，“順服罪孽或者追尋虛無縹緲的神，何者更易做到呢？”槍口轉而瞄準我，“你覺得你是哪一類，神父？”

和雙管來福槍四目相對，火藥反應留下的煙熏得我雙眼刺痛。我別過頭去，幾英尺之外的樹叢閃著幾點火光，影影綽綽的人形輪廓中，女聲清晰可辨，“腳印引向這裏沒錯，再找找，肯定在附近。”

一個女人奮不顧身在大晚上跑來營救情郎，還帶了一幫不少對我喊打喊殺的幫手，這下無論我大叫一聲還是沉默不言，都是死路一條了。

他看了一眼扳開的槍柄，合上它，說道：“我的猜想從來沒錯過。”

“你根本不必用這東西幹掉我。”

“我猜想我是蓋法*，自有比拉多*替我做這件事，”槍口朝下，觸到我的右肩，效果和鞭撻無異，我倒吸一口冷氣。

他提高了聲音，“馬爾科姆·侯恩，你是否願意憑著信拯救承受苦難的人們，也將自我從舊罪中救贖，無論背負的十字架多麼沉重，也始終如一，在所不惜？”

我瞪圓了眼睛，仔細地瞧著醫生那張木然的俊臉，那笑容中多了一些無法形容的東西。

“你為什麼要用這個裝腔作勢的授勳儀式來提醒我這件我本就爛熟於心的事情？”

“你只需回答是否願意。”

我扯著嗓子喊道：“我願意，閣下！”

槍管從右肩移到左肩，“希望你記住自己的話。”

他退到後邊，騰出地方讓她的爪牙們一擁而上，他們七手八腳把我拖起，不知是誰的一只手恰巧捅到我肩上的槍傷，我眼前星光璀璨，仿佛從烏雲之端墜落，沉沒在黑暗中。

第二天，他們自行設立的鎮法庭，聲稱對褻瀆死者的絕不容忍與對挾持罪的決不妥協，一致同意以火刑作為我的終結。我和我所守護的教堂，曾經殊途，如今同歸。

而執刑人自然是代理鎮長瑞秋·巴特勒。她看著治安官手裏的火把，皺了下眉頭，“什麼時候我們需要向阿米什人*看齊了？換個更先進的過來。”

一滴猩紅濺到她的臉上，她一把抹去它，“看啊，你還在流血，你若是神在人間的代言人，就祈禱吧，願你的血能夠澆滅這火焰！”

噴燈呈上。她擰住開關，藍色的火苗噴射而出。她提著那東西，輕輕點燃我腳下的乾草，火舌瞬間竄上我的軀體，它被綁在柱子上，已然不成人形。我的皮肉筋骨都化作灰燼飄向天空，用不了多久我也會成為一具焦屍。

和棺材裏的那位一樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：蓋法，新教譯為該亞法，歷史上的一位猶太祭司，認為‘一個人替百姓死，免得通國滅亡，就是你們的益處’。
> 
> *注2：比拉多，新教譯作彼拉多，曾審問並判決耶穌死刑。
> 
> *注3：阿米什人，美國和加拿大安大略省的一群基督新教再洗禮派門諾會信徒，以拒絕汽車及電力等現代設施，過著簡樸的生活而聞名。


	10. 舉燭*·第一幕·第二次訪談及其他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *注：標題取自喬爾丹諾·布魯諾所著諷刺喜劇《舉燭人》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah的第二次访谈  
Edgar的被委任

棉花之類的東西擠壓著的眼皮勉強張開一條縫，仿佛是在黑暗中的時間太過漫長，迎頭罩下的光芒刺得淚腺差點欣喜地流出甘泉。視線逐漸聚焦，這才看清這光只是來自天花板上垂下的一個有氣無力的燈泡。左右環顧，自己是身處一個逼仄的空間，沒有窗戶，只有四面牆壁裏傳出來的黴味。活動活動筋骨？可別，四肢都正忙著和麻木感相親相愛，不應妨礙它們的幸福啊。

她轉了轉眼珠，就像轉動久未上油的軸承，帶來一股滯澀感，這才搞清楚阻礙著自己睜開雙眼的只是腫脹的眼瞼，不知這對於她來說算不算什麼好消息。額頭傳來的癢感讓她想抬手抓撓，可酸脹的肘部緊緊卡在什麼上面扯不過來，她低著頭看著自己被捆了個結實的軀幹，全然縛在一把木椅子上，椅子隨著掙扎而吱呀作響。就在她對面同樣有一把椅子，上面坐著一個不為所動的人。

那人發出一聲乾笑，合上手中的書朝後丟去，書撞得門一顫，頹然落到地上。

那倒扣的封面很眼熟，這會它應該待在自己的包裏面。

“我一直在讀這個，於我而言，還挺適合當睡前故事。”

瑞秋·巴特勒的一頭秀發在燈光下泛著光澤，被照亮的半張臉上化了個淡妝，塗上了合適的唇彩的嘴巴如果不咧開，牙醫肯定不會暈倒的。身著的那件亞麻連衣裙可以看出來是精心挑選過，很合身。那雙眼白多於眼黑的眸子，因為戴上了一副無框眼鏡而遮了短板。

快放開我，你這個瘋子！叫罵的聲音為唔唔聲取代，她只能發出這種聲音，因為這位記者的嘴被毛巾塞了個滿——

“你摁響我家的門鈴，毫無防備地被我的一杯咖啡藥翻。你看現在這個樣，我說你聽，這才是採訪，”瑞秋伸了個懶腰，收攏雙腿，帶著寒意的目光從鏡片後投過來，“才能保證你寫出東西來，喂飽那些聞到悲慘的味道就興奮的附骨之蛆啊。”

莉雅大口喘著氣，心臟砰砰直跳，劇烈掙扎的樣子無疑讓瑞秋不快，她站起來，椅子往後挪了一點，她幾步跨上前，扯著記者的頭髮迫使她抬起頭，“而作為專門跑這類新聞的你，浸淫在這種可怖的事情裏很久，還能保持一張漂亮的皮囊，我哪怕對這個不以為然，也得承認這很了不起。能做到從睡美人身上挪開眼的有幾位？我帶著‘如果我長你這副樣子估計會省很多事’的念頭看了很久，坦奇醫生也這樣做過。”

你們是同謀嗎？

“心裏暗喜是不是……不過不是對你，是對那位修士。戴上眼鏡，給他讀一些詭異故事什麼的……說起來他我就反胃，就算是從大地方來，還不是一樣無禮，敢打斷我說話？”

那個象徵受難與虔誠的徵兆簡直就是在把整個伊米霍爾德送進癲狂的大坑，早知如此她怎麼可能迫不及待地跳進來。

“想不想知道他現在什麼樣？‘心臟弱得跟一個剛走上百老匯舞臺的扭捏舞者似的’，埃德加這麼說過。聽到這個我真是太高興了，我正在等他咽氣呢。埃德加大概知道我期盼這個，單獨下手的機會怕是等不到了。”

他已經性命垂危？

“說完這個，他就托起修士的一只手掌，像要拉他起來跳一曲交際舞的樣子。猛地撒開手，任由它垂落到床邊，像這樣，”瘋子鬆開扯著她頭髮的手，她的頭重重垂下，瘋子拍了拍手，把手上殘留的幾縷發絲甩落在地，走回到椅子前，重新坐在那上面。

“他說，法醫都這麼判斷屍僵。還說修士這樣子讓他想起來從前他和葬儀事業也有過一段軼事。除此之外他沒有透露更多，但是我翻了翻你的記事簿，在得知一些獨家新聞方面，你還挺有手段的，是不是？”

嫉妒作為用於囚禁的理由的確是十分合適……

尖銳的口哨聲從女瘋子嘟著的唇中發出，“關鍵的地方到了！我們來談談聖痕這個東西。”

她猛地抬起頭，等同於直截了當地告訴瑞秋這是她最想知道的事，這反應惹得後者咯咯大笑。

“我不知道那些傷是從哪里來的，或許聽到這個的你能編造一個精彩的緣故？我能告訴你的是，為了讓你和修士那樣的人上鉤，也為了保持住他的能力，他需要保住那些傷痕。

“你自然會疑惑，那是什麼能力值得他如此去做呢？這個我暫且按下不表。所以我眼睜睜看著他用手指在傷口裏掏來搗去，看著結好的血痂四分五裂，猩紅的液體粘稠又濃膩，和巧克力醬一樣，還好我今天不打算進食。

“這種自讀……自殘行為著實讓我開眼界。我一直居住在這個了無生趣的破鎮子，多虧了‘聖痕’讓我見識到不一樣的東西。我想想我該說什麼了……對，能力。瑞安能預先知道一些事情，比如你們兩個的來臨，比如修士的自負，比如埃德加的結局會是什麼……你難道就不奇怪，我為什麼只是拿地西泮放倒你，在這裏耐心給你講一些你本不該得知的事，而不直接宰了你呢？”

瑞秋彎下腰從椅子腿後摸出一個瓶子，把擰開的蓋子丟在地上，又從衣裙的兜子裏掏出一個手帕，一股腦把裏面的液體澆上手帕，讓它整個浸濕。她紅潤的臉頰上寫滿了興奮，嘴角幾乎要咧到耳根，她的影子逐漸將不停搖頭的莉雅吞噬。

“因為你要派上大用場了，安琪兒。現在來換個口塞吧……”

* * *

巴特勒鎮長在一小時前心急火燎地給我打了電話，確切的說是打到了梅爾家，我那時正在給他的女兒診治腹痛。我應他要求來到他剛打掃好的辦公室內，和他相對而坐。看得出來他又是牢騷滿腹，而我要和往常一樣瞧著他倒出汩汩苦水。

“瓊斯鎮*那事情才過去幾年……伊米霍爾德就做好了步後塵的準備？”

我靠在椅背上，迷迷糊糊地回想人們手擎蠟燭的那副樣子，我猜這可能觸到了眼前這位鎮長的神經。於是我提議：

“你大可以取消今天晚上的晚禱，他們會給鎮長先生這個面子的。”

“這可用不著你來提醒，”他斜睨了我一眼，“兩個外人這麼大搖大擺地闖進我們的鎮子，給這裏的人們帶來恐慌……”他那顆亮晶晶的腦袋晃來晃去，“也就是說我以後都別想離開這裏，哪怕是度個短暫的假，省得一回來看到鎮上人們的樣子和我出去前大相徑庭？”

“你為本鎮作出了不可計量的貢獻，巴特勒先生。”

他的臉皺成一團，就像剛把草藥汁當成健怡可樂喝下去了，“什麼所謂的傳教士還是修士……區區幾處小傷，也許就是自己偷著搞出來的，也值得這麼興師動眾？我們已經失去了可敬的海德神父，才過了幾個月，我又得去弔唁我妻子的父親……去他的吧，我是說，見到你第一面的時候我就看得出來你比較理智，現在你這是來告訴我，我對你的判斷是錯的？”

我也想努力地做出自責的樣子，好讓我們兩個都寬慰一些；我還想站在大橋邊望著湖水，一躍而下撈起我幾年前丟棄的婚戒。想得美。兩件事的難度對於剛給自己來了一針的我來說，難度不相上下。我這會顯現出了用藥的常見反應：打了個長長的哈欠。

鎮長沒把這哈欠當回事，怒氣沒能更盛，我多少有點挫敗感。他起身踱向酒櫃，拿出一瓶白蘭地和兩個玻璃杯，歎著氣把冰塊丟進去。往日他時常和我分享藏酒，今天這個牌子，毫不客氣地說，比起過去那些略顯寒酸。第一次痛飲後，他大著舌頭說我一副事不關己的樣子，肯定不會干涉他們鎮子裏的任何事情。

“你也知道，鎮議會裏總有那麼一兩個傢伙喜歡和我唱反調，沒完沒了上躥下跳，跟他媽的俱樂部裏的脫衣舞娘一樣沒法忽視，”他自顧自地嘟囔著，“馬上大家又得坐下來討論一堆瑣事！就像堪比恩神父接替老海德……也許他們還想找個人來接替我。也許讓賢對整個鎮子都是件好事。”

“你不必這樣想。”

“你說得對，一樁接著一樁的爛事，我都不知道先想哪個好了，”他漫不經心地走到我的身後，遞給我酒杯的手臂倒像是下一刻就要勒住我的脖子，“先打發走那個記者，如果她的到來和你毫無干係的話。”

我垂眼瞧了瞧杯子裏晶瑩剔透的冰塊，每一塊都眨著寒光。

“再抹除掉一切的源頭，殉道的時候也該來臨了。”

我最先想到的那位不知是不是他所指，總之我們達成共識，我能察覺到他的狀態頓時鬆弛了許多。和燒教堂的處理方式異曲同工，這就是伊米霍爾德。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：1978年發生在圭亞那的邪教集體自殺事件。


	11. 舉燭·第二幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 似是而非的真相吐露出來。

###  ** **2.** **

習以為常的消毒水味中混雜一絲血腥，我摸索著打開燈，才瞧見一份還沒來得及處理的檔被我踩在腳下。地毯的一個角卷了起來，剛才差點絆倒我的東西是橫躺在地上的衣帽架。這裏除去用過或者沒開封的醫療器械，有什麼值得竊賊大駕光臨的呢。我朝裏走了幾步，邁進同樣一片狼藉的辦公室。

抽屜大開，書架上空了一大半，翻倒在地板上的垃圾桶裏傾瀉出的廢紙散落一地。不管是不是竊賊，能把這裏搞成這樣，顯然是沒能找到想要的東西。

後背突然一涼，腳下一個趔趄，我扶住桌角，粘稠的液體從指尖和頭頂上滴下來，我沉住氣，抹了把臉，回過頭，和一張這些天看了個夠的臉面面相覷。

他打著顫的雙腿不知還有多久就會沒了支撐身體的力氣，倚著門框的病號服有幾處沾染上了灰塵，和乾淨的臉形成明顯的對比，我不禁猜想是否滾落到床下才終於讓他從昏迷中清醒過來。上周忘記放進車庫的汽油桶一直待在樓梯下麵，現在空空如也的它被摔到一邊，他高舉的手拿著一個打火機，摁亮火苗，死死將它握在手中。

噯，為什麼就這麼滑稽。還是我過去經歷過太多比這更精彩的陣仗？我轉回身背對著他，要忍住笑可是花了很大功夫，“你平常都這麼傳福音的話，我還真是無福消受。”

“你的自我認知還好麼？我說你是個罹患代理性孟喬森綜合症的混蛋，因為你毫無理由地把我扣在這裏。”

一會如果還有時間，我得給自己開個診斷書，就這麼寫。

“你為了否定一切神跡的可能，做足了功課啊，馬爾科姆·侯恩，我都要懷疑我倆是不是弄錯了角色，”我又擦了下額頭，把汽油從手上甩下去，“那麼，想必你也有著如此篤定肖的聖痕並非神跡的理由，卻未能在那個關頭說出來，你還記得嗎？”

這下他也笑出了聲，“這點上我們達成了微妙的共識——我比你更像醫生，倒不如說那是我曾經的夢想。扯遠了，你們都應該知道的是，羅馬帝國開發出來被釘十字架這一殘酷的刑罰，不僅是為了處死犯人，還要延長受罰者等待死亡來臨的時間，讓尊嚴也死去……大多畫作和雕像都未能精確重現，釘子貫穿的不是手掌而是手腕！要是受難情形按他們這樣來，釘子就會從掌骨的縫隙中滑脫了。本就是懂得一點點人體力學就可思考透徹的東西，所以我才說幕後黑手沒能做到極致。如同這個困住我的小診所，但凡找到個像樣的東西，都沒必要用這個破打火機讓我犯下挾持的罪行。”

平日裏用來辦公的扶手椅也不知去向，我掃掉七零八落的檔和筆筒，坐上桌子，“要在一個醫治病患的地方找把槍確實困難。其他的可以快速上手，廚房裏的刀具或者注射器都比這個好上手操作，汽油桶多不起眼，還有引火焚身的危險。很令我好奇，為什麼對我抱有這麼大的敵意，還是這些天流連著的夢境告訴你，你需要這樣報答好心收治你的人？”

“胡扯，你這些天對我做了些什麼，為什麼我的胳膊上這麼多針孔？”

我真的覺得很好笑，“說實話，如果你的昏厥沒有伴隨著十架的倒轉，我大可不必為了說服堪比恩別把你當成惡魔附體來對待，而給你開一個按時注射聖水的處方。”

“你給我注射聖水？你難道不清楚……”

“水不能直接注射到人體內，所以我按比例混合了生理鹽水，希望……”我又笑了下，“別影響聖物的純度啊。”

半分鐘後我聽到啪塔一聲，我想這應該是他熄滅了打火機，“我猜我們都瘋了。”

“你終於看到自己眼中也有梁木，而現在的伊米霍爾德，的確是正在舉行一場‘比比誰更瘋’的競賽，”我彎腰，摸到桌下保險櫃的旋轉鎖，我暗暗回憶著以往正常打開它的情形，並儘量讓自己的動作幅度不易被察覺，“你那天的詭異表演可是起了個好頭。”

指尖傳來的輕微阻力如同他故作強硬的聲音染上的困惑：“怎麼可能會有倒十字架出現？”

“這整個詭譎的故事竟不是出自我之手，令我感到遺憾萬分。”

半分多鐘的靜默過後，我聽到惱怒，“無論現實還是夢境你都心懷鬼胎。你想知道我夢到了什麼？你哄騙我打開潘多拉的盒子，毫不留情地陷害我，讓我被當眾活活燒死！”

從聖痕事件開始的那一刻，我就應該將科學終究解釋一切的信條拋得遠遠地，而不只是那個見底的酒瓶。和好多個晚上一樣，我鑽到酒館裏為了喝個酩酊大醉，就眼瞧著冒著火光的教堂裏跑出一個人。我當是誰呢，雖然從未接觸過……還是認得出那個背影的麼，說明我喝的還不夠多，灌下最後一口，告訴酒保再來一杯，其他人的我也請了。

那時易燃的液體在體內，現在我被澆了個通透。

我穩住神，耐心問了句：“潘多拉的盒子裏有什麼東西值得你被燒死呢？”

“這也是我想問你的，一具焦屍竄出棺材，差點扼死了我。還有那個男孩！他不停地撕扯聖經，我卻無法阻止……”

我交疊起雙腿，拖長了語調，“在你受不了我就事論事的反駁而顯現出附魔症狀前，現在也是一樣，你盡可以，和其他人一樣，一直都別流露出對之前那座燒成灰的教堂的關心。這裏也再沒有第二個人會告訴你，它正是毀自那位飽受痛苦的男孩之手。”

我止住話頭，讓他消化這一資訊。過了一會，我繼續說：

“也許那把你引來此地的傷痕是天主之怒的具象化，也許你夢見焦屍是因為火災發生的時候，有個行動不便的人躺在教堂樓上的房間裏。”

他的呼吸急促，聲音仿佛在我的耳畔，“那人是誰？”

“罹患帕金森的海德神父。法醫的說法是他在被火焰吞噬之前就停止了呼吸，很難說這賬要不要算在肖頭上。不過他死還是活都沒什麼區別，堪比恩神父早就是本鎮宗教工作的一把手了。”

“為什麼沒有人提起過這件事？”

“可能是本鎮神職人員均不得善終的傳統使然？畢竟這大小算個醜聞的事，你從未動過詢問的心思……”

“他為何要縱火焚毀教堂？”

“好問題。一個平日裏沉默寡言的孩子，對教堂的憎恨大可停留在不踏進那裏一步，為何非要下大力氣燒死身處其中的老海德，”吱呀一聲，保險箱的門被垂下的手指別開。我摸出那把侯恩夢寐以求來對付我的東西，端詳燈光下黑亮的槍身，小心翼翼地取出彈夾，確認子彈的數量。

“你知道嗎，修士，”我塞回彈夾，緊握住槍柄，手指輕敲擊錘，“你其實不用來這麼一出。被聖痕所折磨的不止肖，我也已經看夠這些天鎮子裏的人心惶惶，和你那副悲苦的睡顏。”

“你是該看夠了。天呐，我要是知道你盯著昏迷不醒的我不放，早就醒過來了！”

“而自裁在你們看來是不可饒恕的罪孽，我卻不需要你來讓我免於被審判……”

我將槍口抵在頭上的那一刻，他飛速沖過來想要奪過它。耳後的位置全然暴露在我眼前，我揮槍痛擊，他再次癱軟在地。

“倒不如說是‘無所謂你和那個所謂的神是否原諒我犯下的任何罪孽’。”

我從桌子上滑下，繞過匍匐在地上的侯恩，朝角落裏許久未曾用過的輪椅走去。


	12. 舉燭·第三幕·終結

###  ** **3.終結** **

是誰說的來著……索多瑪和蛾摩拉不可被拯救只能逃離。

埃德加·坦奇坐進車裏，扭住鑰匙，車燈照亮前方路上的沙礫。

帶著劈頭蓋臉澆下來的汽油開夜車麼？他還沒自我厭棄到那份上。他在噴頭下站了好一會，又換掉所有的衣物，那刺鼻的氣味卻依然揮之不去，連同涼徹心骨的感覺，一寸寸在身上蔓延開來，就像在冰酒裏泡了個透，只是孤獨的又一症狀。為了取暖，眼前唯一能用到的東西就是話頭。

他的額頭抵在方向盤上，肩膀抖了半天，比起發笑更像是抽泣。

“若能拯救一個飽受苦難的靈魂，何必如此在意神跡的真偽……哈哈哈哈……我那時候居然搜腸刮肚，說出了這麼些漂亮話啊。”

笑聲戛然而止，他向後靠在椅背上，長出一口氣，擋風玻璃上出現一小塊霧。霧漸漸淡下去，他卻不願它就此消散，就在上面劃下一道橫，手指輕抬，又劃下一道豎，橫與豎交叉，現在它是一個倒十字了。他踩下油門，掛好擋位，車子朝著洲際公路的方向挪動。

“這些漂亮話居然讓一個惡魔降臨的徵兆出現，你就陷入噩夢之中。夢醒也不代表逃離，現在繼續那個未能講完的故事吧。”

燭光盛滿了馬爾科姆睜開的雙眼，指尖觸到粗糙的紋路，低頭一看，自己竟是待在一個輪椅上面，摸到的是兩側的輪胎。環顧四周，原來是回到了在失去意識前待著的地方，不同的是現在所有長椅上都只坐著空氣，唯有宣講臺前一個立著的背影，右手緊握著一支蠟燭，蠟油混合著血液滴滴答答，彙集在人影的腳下。

一個黑皴皴的後腦勺下麵是一具瘦弱的身體，經由燭光投射在天花板和牆壁上的影子卻是高大又猙獰。侯恩撐著扶手勉強站起，不停念叨著什麼的沙啞聲傳入一片混沌的腦袋，音調越來越刺耳。他凝神聽了半天，只聽到毫無意義的幾個詞。他抬起腳準備走過去，人影伸長胳膊，將蠟燭穩穩擱在宣講臺上，突然朝後倒下，腰部隆起，四肢著地，像一只蜘蛛一樣朝他爬了過來。

轉眼間就到達他面前，他一驚，跌落回輪椅上，愣愣看著人影。

瑞安·肖僵直著身體從地上爬起，雙眼全然變黑，瞳孔隱於深處。崩出的血管環繞著眼周，乾裂的嘴唇旁邊佈滿了污穢之物，呲著尖利的牙齒咧開一個猙獰萬分的笑容。

他腦袋歪向一側，開口說話的同時嘴裏不斷流出口水，滴到侯恩的膝蓋上，“入行所需的醫者仁心，於我而言只是一句廢話，怎麼也沒更正過來。那時候盼望更多的人送命以刺激我麻木的神經……”

語調不急不徐且富有磁性的聲音他是認得出的，他只是無法接受這個事實：這聲音的主人和他逗完悶子還打暈了他，現在它卻從肖的喉嚨裏發了出來。

“請記住任何醫學生在剛反應過來自己被鎖進太平間的時候都不會驚慌失措，畢竟在求學階段就閱盡無數剖過的死屍。我就來回轉悠，掀開那些蓋在它們上面的白布，見到死不瞑目的人，幫他們闔上雙眼。”

** **附魔的症狀包括身體漂浮或是扭曲地爬行，口吐無法掌握的語言，透視物體，預言未來之事……** **

他摩挲著胸前的玫瑰念珠，拽著它探到兩人之間，“因主之名，藉祂寶血的能力，靠著聖言的權威，賜予了身為基督徒的我！附於這位可憐人之軀的惡靈，我命令你說出你的名字……”

它身形晃了晃，繼續開口：“修士說我是罹患代理性孟喬森的混蛋，算得上是對從醫人士最為惡毒的污蔑了吧。但除去我的心理狀態，我能夠做到對此無動於衷的另一個原因是，任何辱罵在那句詛咒前都不值一哂，巧了，那句詛咒同樣來源於你。”

侯恩念著驅魔經的聲音突然梗住。

“早在很多年前我們就見過面了，我卻在你昏迷後才認出了你，請原諒我的失禮。因為我們頭一次邂逅的時候，你就是那樣一副要進棺材的狀態。在我把手伸到你眼前的時候，你居然抓住了我的手腕。”

“我捆綁並棄絕一切邪神，你到底是誰？”

“我那時嚇得連連後退，怎麼也甩不開你的手，你就直挺挺從床上坐起來。”

“告訴我！”

“你告訴我別想甩掉過往的陰影好好生活，因為我根本不配得到救贖。後來啊……現在的你說你做了一個長長的夢？我也從地板上醒來，看到蓋著你的白布確實被掀開大半，我沖到門前站定，打定主意，等一開門就逃出去，絕不再回頭看一眼。”

侯恩大口喘著氣，身體抖個不停，緊攥著輪椅的扶手，拼命往椅背上靠，瞪圓的雙眼看著面前這個附魔者的嘴一張一合，“我如何說服自己只是做了一個逼真的噩夢，憑藉手腕上留下的幾道紅印還是你的確闔上的雙眼？時隔多年，你居然一點沒變，就那麼站在我面前，堪比聖痕的奇特事件。這種事情怎麼可能發生？”

侯恩已經繃不住的嗓子裏發出一聲聲慘叫，也沒能蓋過那句話。

“你長成了他的樣子，是為曾經的罪孽所困嗎？”

因為青春期的躁動和酒精的作用，兩個班級的雄性物種們在舞會上打了個群架……早都過時了。現在諸位津津樂道的是惡魔少女梅根，在啦啦隊排練中嶄露頭角，讓所有人都見識到精神疾病的突發有多麼壯觀。更有趣的是，同班男孩馬爾科姆·侯恩的兄長挺身而出，要和她體內的惡魔決一死戰。

這些小道消息在我的中學裏愈傳愈烈，各種添油加醋的版本令人心煩意亂。我出生於一個殘缺家庭，有著一個孱弱的母親和一個投身於宗教的哥哥，眼下我的痛苦剛好作為他們每一個人的談資。

“嘿，她是個漂亮的妞兒，身材也正，再虔誠的神父看到她也會想入非非吧，還是你哥就是奔著這個去的？”

“驅魔現場跟SM沒兩樣，門一反鎖，人再捆個結實，天知道他們在裏面做什麼。”

這樣飽含惡意的話語，我聽後感受如何，你想不想知道？那個夜晚我沖到梅根的家，掙脫她父母的阻攔，一把推開臥室的門，聖經，聖水瓶，蠟燭都整齊擺放在床頭櫃上，三位脖子上掛著紫色聖帶的驅魔人齊刷刷看向我。

床上的梅根纖細的手腳都被皮帶縛住，深陷的眼窩看到我，呼救的嗓音都變了調：“馬爾科姆！你哥和這些人要殺了我！”

緊接著我的兄長擋在我面前，“你根本不明白，你有多不該出現在這裏，快回家去！”

我告訴他我聽夠了學校裏的傳言，沖上去解開了束縛著她的一條皮帶。兄長和我爭吵起來，那兩位年長的神父大聲斥責我，要求我馬上離開，那時候我根本聽不進去任何話，只會朝著他們大喊大叫，說他們耽誤這位可憐人的病情，她明明應該得到專業的救治！我現在就送她去精神病院……

這場因我而起的鬧劇中，誰都沒注意到女孩用我解救的那只手解開了所有的束縛帶。她離開床墊，走到我的面前。

她比起記憶中高出了一個頭，顴骨高挺，眼窩深陷，骨瘦如柴的身上臭氣熏天，有著裂痕的眼角死死盯著我，嘴巴大張：

“我跟他們說過把你給我的，你終於來了！”

我還沒回過神就被她一把拽住，她抓著我的胳膊，死死箍住我，我們一同摔在窗前。窗子大開，冷風呼嘯著吹進來，我的兄長突然沖上來分開我們，我的腦袋磕到牆上，眼前一片璀璨。恢復意識的時候，撞得稀巴爛的窗子前只剩一個她……

她赤腳踩上滿地玻璃，劈劈剝剝聲中，它們被碾得更碎。

“我們再會。”

說完這句話，她直直摔出窗子。

記憶中梅根那副可怖的樣子與眼前瑞安·肖的面容重疊。

“是啊，那人原是你的兄長，”歪著腦袋的惡魔嘴角掛著嘲諷，“男孩打倒了男人，自此獲得了成長。他被當年在場的其中一位主教收留，不停自我催眠，他是死於一個精神病患之手，不就可以減輕罪惡感，採取否認的防禦機制面對所有經手的神跡，這一個也不例外……”

馬爾科姆緊緊地捂住耳朵，不住搖著腦袋，“求你別說了！”

俯視著他的惡魔繼續說著，“馬爾科姆·侯恩，雖然你聽不到這句話了，我還是想告訴你，你從前就是以這副不容置疑的態度坑害手足，如今質疑聖痕的樣子和那時又有什麼差別，你徹底上鉤了。”

他提高了語調，“‘_你固執而不願悔改，只是為自己積蓄，在天主憤怒和預示他正義審判的那一天，向你所發的忿怒_’。”

“輕描淡寫地形容……那只是一扇不該打開的門虛掩著，一扇不該關閉的門緊鎖著的問題。你的所作所為造就了一具現成的死屍，讓不知什麼東西跑了進去，大概是在提醒我……”

車子爬上了高速公路，遠光燈延伸到前方，張牙舞爪的樹木連同沿途的花崗岩被甩到後面，起伏的山巒線條柔和。路燈在夜幕中發出的光透過擋風玻璃，飛蚊和蜉蝣生物的屍體貼在上頭。偶爾幾輛跑車疾馳而過，對他這輛不屑一顧。他胸膛劇烈起伏，搖下車窗，夜風夾雜著枯草的氣息，趕走車裏的悶熱。

“輾轉於陰暗之地，攪亂一些事情，只為品嘗他人的痛苦，在永恆的痛苦中短暫地幸災樂禍，通過這些苟延殘喘。****感謝你，指引這縷飽受折磨的靈魂，選擇這樣的生活。****

“不得不說，在聖痕事件中，我感到前所未有的快樂。但我不能忍受這份慘劇的幕後創作沒有我的份兒，我必須推波助瀾，為此我應許那個不知是不是肖的玩意的願望，讓你和他見面……”

坦奇越說越興奮，嗆到了嗓子，惹得他捂著嘴咳嗽了好幾聲。他攤開手心，幾滴暗紅色的液體帶著些許溫熱，點綴著掌紋。

那酒我可是碰都沒碰。

_我在融化？_

“我已經分不清這降臨到我的頭上的，是神祇的憤怒與棄絕，還是魔鬼的饋贈與接納？遺憾的是，那把助興之槍，一經出場就承擔著擊發的任務，是否完成了呢？我已無從得知。”

侯恩眼瞧著另一個壯實的身影推開大門，怒氣衝衝的臉紅光滿面。他看都沒看狼狽不堪的自己，而是緊盯著長椅上的一把槍。

他這時才注意到那把眼熟的槍，突然一個念頭閃過腦海，剛想奪過它，可堪比恩神父已經俐落地上了膛，瞄準附魔者：

“你這個骯髒的邪魔，膽敢進入聖所？主會原諒我的，現在滾回地獄去吧！”

他殘存的理智撐著自己站起來擋在肖面前，“住手！怎麼能用這種方式對待被折磨的無辜者？”

那張胖臉笑得扭曲而諷刺，“你著急什麼，等結果了他我再來收拾你。你們兩個墮落之徒，一個把災禍傳到鎮子上，一個讓它愈演愈烈，教會怎麼派來了你這麼個敗類！”

胖神父一把將他推開，侯恩倒在旁邊兩把長椅的間隙，撞得它們分別滑向兩側。胖神父上前一步，槍口頂到瑞安·肖的額頭上，食指抵著擊錘，不忘繼續斥責勉強坐起來的侯恩：

“你現在倒護著他了，可你又乾淨到哪去？你可是不停地展現不信，就像聖伯多祿……原諒我將墮落的你和聖徒進行比較……三次面對質問不信主！”

聖伯多祿？！

在被抓住處刑的時候，因為覺得自己不配擁有像主一樣的死法，所以倒釘在十字架上而死。

他昏厥的時候十字架也倒轉過來。

還有那只迷路的羊……

一聲轟響之後是幾秒的沉寂，侯恩睜開雙眼，看到那龐大的身軀依然挺立，折成一個詭異的角度。頭顱用力朝後仰著，紅中有白還混雜著黃的液體從幾乎要貼到背脊的後腦勺滴下。幾粒泛著光的玩意嵌進堪比恩的腦門，槍在他粗粗的手指上打了個轉，啪嗒一聲摔落在地。他膝蓋一彎，轟然倒下，和槍躺在了一起。

整座教堂被慘叫聲和隨後的回音充滿。

“****給予你的信任只值一枚釘子，掉落之後所有人都身處地獄。****”

不停湧上的血滋潤著埃德加的喉嚨，使他不至於說到喉嚨幹澀。發麻的雙手在方向盤上不斷打顫。車子和一輛長途貨車打了個照面，險險擦肩而過。沿途不斷出現刺向夜空的樹和木屋，可就是沒有劃破靜謐的警笛聲，何談煩擾與救助。從鼻子裏流出來的血，在他開口時流進他的嘴裏，腥味充斥整個口腔。

“當他明白過來，幼時那位可親的老神父牽著他的小手走進一間屋子，反鎖房門，對他做了什麼事的時候……他已經老去，不再合那位神父的口味。早早和這樣可親的對象經歷初次性體驗的滋味，輕而易舉沖抵掉所有之後經歷過的美好回憶。”

在這個夜晚，他說的話比任何時候都要多，只是仍然無法說到潸然淚下。多年凍結的情感直到最後也沒能得到宣洩，眼角的濕潤感只有困倦時才會出現，現在淌出的是什麼東西呢。

“而他接受了這份來自惡魔的禮物，來到裝作無事發生的人們中間，宣揚昔日的罪孽從未離開，拷問他們和你的信仰……”

他咽下一口鐵腥，將目光從虛空移到後視鏡，那裏本該只有自己的倒影，可裏面反射出的畫面正在被一個緩緩爬起的身影所佔據。他回頭，看著用來掩蓋它存在的東西滑到車座下麵。

“原來是你，晚上好，我的故事就全部結束了。”

剛恢復意識的莉雅尚處恍惚，迎接她的是一張五官不斷淌著血的臉。緊接著那張血臉上的微笑定格，整個人突然撲倒在方向盤上，雙手從上面滑落。

一時間她記不起自己為何而來，這個人又是誰。

在尖銳的鳴笛聲中，擋風玻璃完全暴露在她眼前，裏面是一輛正呼嘯著向他們沖來的卡車，車燈耀眼的光奪去了她最後的視線。

人與人之間需要信任，神與人之間需要信仰。可是教會裏從來沒多少人給予他信任，他僅剩的信仰也正在崩塌……

慘叫變成了劇烈的咳嗽，夾雜著幾聲幹嘔。一直沒怎麼進食的胃裏實在是吐不出多少東西來。那個附魔者正一步步逼近坐在地上的他。他渾身戰慄，臂肘撐著地朝後退去，衣服上蹭到堪比恩的血跡，胳膊打了個滑，險些倒下。他仍不死心地發問：

“你的名字！你身處主的家園，以聖父聖子聖靈的名義，說出你的名字！”

惡靈嘶鳴著，“就在你們的主斃命之後我也一併死去，我借由十字架來到地獄。你們的聖經都沒有記載吾之真名，你是憑什麼來驅趕我呢？”

一面牆抵上他的後背，宣告他的無路可退，“你為什麼找上瑞安·肖，那個醫生又是怎麼回事？”

“****兩人同在幼年時領受了相同的惡行，我藉由那惡行入了他們的心。****只消讓門上的小小掛鎖垂落，你便得以鑄下大錯；拿起劍的人，也必死於劍下。你只是一具雄體，卑賤又未經人事，信念早就搖搖欲墜，比起驅逐我，你更想聽到這個聲音，”它喉嚨裏喀喀作響，再一次開口的時候，話語裏夾雜著哭喊：

“馬爾克！你為什麼這麼做？地獄裏太可怕了，你應該下來陪我！”

“懇祈天主，命魔遠退……你閉嘴！”

嘶鳴聲變成獰笑，在聖堂裏迴響，“你要我離開他，讓他活下去麼，****你要他變成又一個埃德加·坦奇嗎****？”

侯恩扯著嗓子喊道：“你住口，他本不應遭受這些！”

他嗡嗡作響的腦袋中想起那個諭示許多的夢境。在其中自己殞命於火，劊子手還嘲諷他，願他的血澆滅火焰。在他昏迷的那幾個日夜，坦奇醫生是如何對待自己的？

** **我只能做到相信你說了實話，我只能希望你給我注入的聖水足夠多。** **

本該死於那天的任性之舉，卻活在了不停的自我催眠之中。

他起身撲到惡靈佔據的單薄身體上，右手腕伸入它大張的嘴裏，另一只手摁住它的腦袋，讓它死死咬住自己的腕部：

“慈愛的天父，我為這一切的罪，今天向您懇求寬恕，因主之名，我為此願意獻上自己的生命，打破並解開一切詛咒與私欲，反對一切撒旦誓願……”

念出聖彌額爾驅魔經的每一個字眼，看著尖利的牙齒隨著掙扎沒入自己的皮肉，血液染紅附魔者的牙縫，火舌舔舐的痛楚侵入這具孱弱的軀體。它的口中滿是鮮紅，我的筋肉撕裂分離。因為位置問題而質疑聖痕的理由，就此迎來終結。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有的話   
謝謝你看到這裏！！！


End file.
